TE AMO
by icybyun
Summary: Baekhyun pergi ke Spanyol untuk menjadi seorang koki. tapi ia malah bertemu dengan seorang pelayan laki-laki berambut abu-abu seperti uban yg membuat hari-harinya semakin buruk. atau malah baik? Chanbaek/baekyeol.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Capter 1: **TAXI**

Main cast: baekhyun, chanyeol

Pairing: chanbaek

Genre: romance, a little bit humor

Rated: saat ini masih T dan kemungkinan bertambah sesuai alur cerita

Note: this is YAOI or boys love. Dont read if you dont like :)

.

.

.

 _ **23th May 2015**_

 _ **Adolfo Suárez Madrid Barajas Airport, Spain**_

"Ne eomma, aku sudah sampai di spanyol"

Seorang pria mungil bersurai hitam yg sedang mengenakan mantel berwarna coklat terang tampak duduk di sebuah kursi di salah satu cafe di kawasan airport. Kedua lubang telinganya terpasang earphone yg terhubung pada ponsel hitam dengan motif hati berwarna merah, selera yg cukup unik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Logat bicara serta wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan merupakan penduduk asli spanyol.

 _"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja disana?"_

Baekhyun —nama pria itu— menghela nafas saat mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari ibunya, bahkan ia berani bertaruh bahwa wanita yg sangat dicintainya itu sedang menahan tangis di seberang sana.

"Eomma, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ada kyungsoo juga disini, jadi aku tak akan sendirian"

Aroma _hot chocolate_ dan _pumpkin churros_ menguar saat seorang pelayan mengantarkannya ke meja baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sejenak kepada pelayan itu, berterima kasih. Terdengar helaan nafas dari ibunya.

 _"Eomma tak habis pikir padamu sayang, kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus di korea, tapi kau malah memilih disana"_

Baekhyun mencelupkan sepotong churros yg masih hangat kedalam hot chocolate, kemudian menyantapnya. Rasa hangat menjalar didalam tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia tak mengira musim gugur di spanyol ternyata sedingin ini.

"Kyungsoo merekomendasikanku di salah satu restoran disini dan ia bilang aku diterima. Aku tidak akan mungkin menyia-nyiakannya. ini di spanyol eomma, spanyol. Tidak akan ada kesempatan yg kedua kalinya"

 _"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji untuk menjaga diri dengan baik arra?"_

Baekhyun tampak mengutak-atik ponselnya, membuka pesan dari kyungsoo yg menampilkan alamat apartemen yg akan ditinggali olehnya. Terima kasih pada sahabat bermata bulatnya itu yg bersedia mencarikan baekhyun apartemen.

"Arraseo, jagalah diri dan kesehatan eomma juga disana. Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

 _"Ne. Eomma mencintaimu"_

"Aku mencintaimu juga eomm—"

 _BRAKK!_

"AKH!"

Baekhyun refleks melepas earphonenya dan memekik. Sambungan itu terputus karena tumpahan cairan panas berwarna pekat dari cangkir di meja baekhyun mengalir ke atas ponselnya hingga ponsel itu mati. Itu..hot chocolate milik baekhyun yg bahkan belum sempat ia seruput. Lelehan cairan itu mengenai ponsel dan sebagian tumpah ke pakaian dan celana jeans baekhyun membuatnya berjingkat karena rasa panas yg membakar kulitnya.

"YAK! Sial. Lihat apa yg kau perbuat! Aish"

Saking kesalnya baekhyun tak sadar bahwa ia baru saja berujar menggunakan bahasa korea. Baekhyun bangkit, ingin tahu siapa penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini. Ia menatap pria yg ternyata jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Pria itu hanya beridiri terdiam, bahkan tak membalikkan tubuhnya membuat baekhyun semakin kesal. Melihat arah berdirinya, pria itu sepertinya baru akan pergi dari cafe ini. Ia tak habis pikir, jarak jalanan cafe dengan mejanya masih sangat jauh, bagaimana bisa pria tinggi itu menabraknya? Baekhyun mengira bahwa pria berambut abu-abu itu mungkin saja tak mengerti apa yg baru saja diucapkannya. Ia lupa, ini kan di spanyol.

"Permisi pak tua, kau baru saja menumpahkan coklat panas ke ponsel dan pakaianku. Apa kau tidak berencana untuk sekedar meminta maaf?"

Baekhyun kini menggunakan bahasa spanyol. Nada bicaranya tidak bisa dikategorikan lembut, ia masih sangat kesal dengan orang itu.

"Maaf. Cukup kan? Aku sedang terburu-buru"

Baekhyun menganga. Pria itu menjawabnya dengan bahasa korea yg fasih. Mulut baekhyun masih terbuka saat pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Hanya kedua mata besarnya yg terlihat karena sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh masker bergambar rilakkuma. Yang benar saja, dia ini tak tahu umur atau apa. Sudah beruban masih saja mengenakan masker bergambar rilakkuma. Lucu sekali.

"Dan aku bukan pak tua. Dasar pendek."

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya saat pria itu beranjak pergi. Baekhyun ingin mengejarnya namun ia teringat belum membayar pesanannya. Matanya bergerak liar mencari sesuatu yg dapat membalas dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pria itu. Persetan dengan sopan santun, ia telah dipenuhi dengan emosi. Baekhyun meraih gantungan besi bulat yg cukup besar berbentuk kepala barbie dari resleting kopernya. Ia melemparkan benda itu saat pria berambut abu-abu tadi sudah berada di luar pintu cafe.

 _TAKK!_

Kau pelempar yg bagus baekhyun. Selamat, benda yg kau lemparkan itu tepat mengenai kepala belakangnya. Itu pasti sangat sakit. Itu besi. sekali lagi, besi.

Baekhyun melompat kaget saat yg dilemparinya tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap tajam padanya. Baekhyun membalas tatapan pria itu dengan berani walaupun sedikit ragu pada awalnya. Ia mengangkat dagunya, menantang pria itu sambil menyeringai. Pria itu menunduk, meraih gantungan kunci yg jatuh tepat disamping kakinya. Baekhyun berjongkok sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, takut-takut jika pria itu melemparinya balik. Tapi pria itu justru kembali bergegas pergi dan membawa gantungan kunci milik baekhyun. Baekhyun yg ditatap aneh oleh pengunjung cafe lain pun segera kembali bangkit dan duduk di kursinya sambil berdehem. Itu memalukan.

Ia meraih selembar tissue yg tersedia di meja cafe dan melapkannya ke mantel serta ponselnya sambil menggerutu. Setelah meminta bill dan membayarnya, baekhyun keluar dari cafe itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya saat mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk. Ia meletakkan kembali komiknya diatas meja dan bangkit dari sofa. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

" _Buenas tardes_ —selamat siang—"

Seorang gadis yg tampaknya sedikit lebih tua darinya berdiri didepan pintu apartemen baekhyun sambil tersenyum riang dan menyodorkan beberapa bungkusan cemilan kepadanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah membalas senyuman wanita itu.

" _Buenas tardes._ Woaah apa itu untukku?

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan bahasa spanyol juga karena sepertinya wanita itu merupakan penduduk asli spanyol.

"Iya ini untukmu. Namaku Quetta dan apartemenku berada persis di samping apartemenmu"

Wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat dan rambutnya pirang sedikit kecoklatan. Baekhyun menerima bingkisan dari gadis itu dan mempersilahkan masuk setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku teman kerja kyungsoo. Ia bilang ada temannya dari korea yg akan menjadi teman kerja sekaligus tetanggaku. Aku senang sekali saat mendapat kabar itu"

Quetta menyeruput teh madu hangat yg baekhyun suguhkan padanya. Wanita itu tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum manis, sangat ramah. Membuat baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum senang

"Benarkah? Aku juga sangat senang, di hari pertamaku di spanyol aku justru sudah mendapatkan tetangga yg sangat baik sepertimu. Semoga kita dapat menjadi tetangga sekaligus rekan kerja yg baik nantinya"

Baekhyun menuangkan beberapa cemilan yg dibawakan oleh quetta kedalam toples kaca, lalu meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu. Ia duduk di samping gadis itu lalu menikmati cemilan itu.

Quetta seorang gadis yg hangat dan menyenangkan. Membuat suasana diantara mereka tidak canggung walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu. Quetta banyak berbagi dan bercerita tentang spanyol, dan baekhyun sebaliknya menceritakan tentang korea. Bahkan ia meminta baekhyun untuk mengajarinya beberapa bahasa korea.

Gadis itu berkali-kali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat baekhyun melontarkan beberapa lelucon hingga tanpa sadar mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bercengkerama cukup lama. Dan baekhyun dibuat terkesan karena ternyata cemilan yg dibawanya adalah buatan tangan gadis itu sendiri dan itu sangat enak.

"Ini sangat enak. Kau yakin hanya seorang pelayan? Kau harusnya menjadi kokinya!"

Baekhyun memuji sambil terus mengunyah, ia tak bohong saat mengatakan itu benar-benar enak.

"Hahaha aku tak pandai memasak, kue itu aku sudah terbiasa membuatnya. Syukurlah jika kau suka baekhyun."

"Waah lain kali kau harus mengajariku membuat ini"

"Kau yg harusnya mengajariku, kau kan koki kkk. Jadi sebentar lagi akan ada tiga karyawan dari korea di tempat kerjaku. Wah pasti menyenangkan!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Tiga? Itu artinya ada seorang lagi yg berkebangsaan korea di restoran itu selain dirinya dan kyungsoo?

"Tiga?"

"Iya tiga. Kau, kyungsoo, dan— tunggu pukul berapa ini?"

Quetta tampak berputar mencari-cari letak jam dinding di apartemen baekhyun, tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Aku belum memasang jam dindingnya hehe"

baekhyun menyengir sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ponsel itu jadi beraroma coklat berkat kejadian tadi pagi. Beruntung ponselnya masih bisa normal kembali.

Baekhyun menggeser layar ponselnya dan menyodorkannya didepan wajah quetta saat lockscreennya berhasil terbuka.

Baekhyun menatap quetta heran saat tiba-tiba gadis itu menepuk keningnya dengan berpamitan sambil mengatakan jika ia lupa meninggalkan anjing kesayangannya sendirian tanpa mengisi kotak makannya, membuat baekhyun terkekeh. Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin dia juga akan membeli seekor kucing atau anjing untuk menemaninya di apartemen barunya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hei dude! Ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu?"

Seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu tampak melempar koper, tas ransel dan maskernya ke sembarang tempat sambil menggerutu. Sayangnya tas ransel itu terlempar tepat diatas seorang pria berambut coklat yg sedang berbaring diatas sofa. Ah tidak, bukan diatas tubuhnya, tapi lebih tepatnya.. err daerah sensitifnya.

"ARGH SIAL!"

Yifan, pria berambut coklat itu memekik kencang saat ransel itu menimpanya. Bukan ransel itu yg terlalu berat, tapi seperti ada sebuah benda keras seperti besi yg menghantam bagian privasinya. Dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit yifan membuang ransel sialan itu kebawah sambil mengumpat.

Lelaki yg membuatnya kesakitan itu malah mendudukkan dirinya disampingnya. Kedua kakinya dinaikkan keatas meja dan tangannya sibuk menggonta-ganti channel televisi dihadapannya. Merasa ada aura membunuh disampingnya, lelaki itu menoleh sambil tetap berwajah datar.

"Hei bung! Ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu?"

Yifan menggeram kesal menatap teman satu apartemennya itu. Didorongnya kepala belakang pria itu dengan kesal hingga kepalanya terjungkal kedepan

"Yak tiang listrik! Jangan sentuh kepalaku, bodoh!"

Lelaki yg sebenarnya sama tingginya dengan yifan itu mengusap-ngusap belakang kepalanya. Emosinya jadi tersulut kembali saat mengingat seseorang yg membuat kepalanya jadi seperti ini di bandara tadi. Setelah seminggu mendapat cuti untuk pulang ke korea, bukannya keberuntungan yg ia dapat saat kembali ke ke spanyol. Tapi malah satu benjolan yg cukup besar di kepalanya.

"Kau itu yg idiot! Kau mencelakai asetku chanyeol! Dan pikir-pikirlah dulu jika ingin mengataiku, kau tak melihat tubuhmu sendiri hah?"

Chanyeol kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke layar televisi didepannya sambil membuka bungkus snack yg ia dapat dari meja didepannya lalu memakannya. Yifan mencibir sambil meringis karena bagian bawah perutnya yg berdenyut akibat hantaman benda keras tadi.

"sebenarnya apa yg ada di tas ranselmu itu hah?"

Yifan kembali meraih tas yg ia jatuhkan kebawah lalu menelitinya. Ia berdecak saat menemukan sebuah gantungan besi yg cukup besar menggantung di resleting ransel itu. Pantas saja rasanya sakit, jadi karena benda ini. Tapi setelah beberapa lama mengamati, ia mulai terkekeh, semakin lama semakin keras, hingga akhirnya tawanya meledak.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai barbie yeol? Hahahaha"

Chanyeol hanya melirik yifan yg sedang terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Itu bukan milikku."

"Eeyy mengaku saja lah. Jadi selama ini kau menyukai barbie kan?"

Chanyeol yg dibuat kesal meraih ransel di pangkuan yifan dan beranjak sambil menenteng ransel itu menuju kamarnya. Baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti. Tangannya dengan cepat melepas gantungan itu dari ranselnya kemudian berjalan mundur ke sofa dimana yifan masih terbahak-bahak diatasnya. Ia melempar gantungan tersebut ke arah yifan dengan cukup keras.

"Ambilah. Itu untukmu"

"OUCH!"

chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan yifan yg mengumpat sambil memegangi bagian privasinya, lagi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri didepan loker yg kini miliknya sambil bercermin. Seragam putih dengan masing-masing empat kancing hitam berukuran besar di sisi kanan dan kiri seragam serta lengan panjang yg ditekuk rapi hingga bawah siku, dasi hitam yg dibentuk menjadi persegi empat dibawah lehernya, celana bahan yg juga berwarna hitam, sepatu khusus koki serta topi putih panjang dan apron hitam melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia sudah siap. Hanya tinggal menyemprotkan parfum. Bagi baekhyun, wangi dan bersih adalah nomor satu.

Lelaki manis itu meraih botol parfum didalam loker, membuka tutup botolnya, mengarahkan parfum itu kearah tubuhnya lalu menyemprotkannya di—

"Baekhyun!"

 _Srrrsshhh_

—di wajah kyungsoo.

 _Kedip_

"HATCHUU!"

Baekhyun yg panik melempar kembali botol parfumnya kedalam loker dan mendekati kyungsoo yg tak juga berhenti bersin.

"Astaga kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba muncul, aku tidak sengaja"

Baekyun menatap kyungsoo yg kini hidungnya memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening di bawah hidungnya. Menjijikkan. Ia menyodorkan selembar tissue pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa... HATCHU! Aku hanya..Ingin memberitahumu bahwa.. bahwa.. HATCHU!"

Kyungsoo mendecak kesal sambil menahan napas. Wajahnya sangat tersiksa karena bersin yg tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Tapi kini sepertinya bersinnya telah berhenti.

"Bahwa kau sudah dipanggil oleh kepala koki untuk diperkenalkan pada karyawan lain"

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega saat bersin itu ternyata memang benar-benar hilang.

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku sudah siap"

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti menuju dapur restoran.

Ia disambut oleh jejeran pelayan dan koki saat memasuki ruangan besar yg dipenuhi oleh perabotan dapur. Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada semua orang yg ada di ruangan itu. Seorang pria tinggi dan berjenggot menyuruh baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya, di hadapan para jejeran orang-orang itu.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah salah satu koki baru kita, Byun Baekhyun. Dan baekhyun, selamat datang di _el classio!_ jangan sungkan bertanya jika ada hal yg tidak kau mengerti, mereka semua tidak akan menggigitmu"

Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari semua yg ada di dapur itu, termasuk baekhyun. Alfred—nama lelaki berjenggot— yg ternyata manager restoran itu memperkenalkan satu persatu nama karyawan mulai dari kepala koki, 7 orang koki, 1 asisten koki, serta 20 orang pelayan pada baekhyun. Menurut baekhyun wajah orang barat itu sulit dibedakan, semuanya terlihat mirip satu sama lain. Baekhyun hanya dapat mengingat beberapa nama untuk saat ini. Quetta—karena mereka sudah berkenalan— yg merupakan seorang pelayan seperti yg dikatakannya kemarin, blanco si koki berambut blonde, serra koki berkulit sedikit gelap—jika baekhyun tidak salah ia berasal dari mexico— yifan dan tao pelayan asal china, dan tentu saja kyungsoo. Selebihnya ia tak ingat

"Baekhyun—"

"HATCHU!"

Seluruh pasang mata menatap kearah kyungsoo yg sedang mengusak hidungnya yg memerah. Merasa tidak enak karena telah memotong ucapan , kyungsoo menyengir sambil sambil membungkuk maaf.

"Hehe.. maafkan aku. Silahkan lanjutkan ."

hanya menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baekhyun, kami memiliki—"

"HAA..HATCH—"

Semua mata kembali memandang kearah kyungsoo. Mulutnya yg membuka kembali menutup lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak jadi, maafkan aku hehe"

"Baiklah. Baekhyun, kami memiliki dua orang pekerja asal korea sepertimu. Dia adalah kyungsoo, koki sama sepertimu dan satu lagi.."

Alfred mengedarkan pandangannya kepada setiap jejeran manusia di hadapannya dan mengernyitkan dahi ketika tak menemukan seseorang yg dicarinya.

"Dimana chanyeol?"

Semuanya terlihat saling bercelingukan dan berbisik, mencari seseorang bernama chanyeol itu. Hingga seseorang dari jejeran melangkah maju kedepan dengan langkah yg aneh, membuat baekhyun mengernyit heran karena pria itu berjalan dengan kaki yg sedikit melebar. Itu yifan.

"Sepertinya dia terlambat lagi, "

Alfred tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan yifan.

"Anak itu. Kalau saja dia bukan senior pasti sudah kuberi hukuman padanya karena sering terlambat. Baiklah baekhyun kau bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Yifan sudah berbalik dan akan berjalan kembali ke jejeran sebelum kembali memanggilnya.

"Yifan"

"Ya mister?"

Yifan kembali berbalik kembali, masih dengan langkah anehnya, plus wajah tersiksanya.

"Err.. wasir memang harus diobati sejak dini sebelum semakin menyiksa. Ambilah cuti jika kau mau"

Yifan hanya tersenyum terpaksa dengan wajah yg memerah malu sambil berjalan mundur. Cekikikan dari seluruh pegawai di ruangan itu termasuk baekhyun, semakin membuatnya malu. Ini semua berkat chanyeol. Dan gantungan kepala barbie itu.

Baekhyun berdehem kecil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari yifan, karena sepertinya pria itu sedang menahan malu yg amat sangat. Baekhyun maju selangkah ke hadapan rekan-rekan kerjanya, kemudian membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Mohon kerjasamanya"

"Baiklah sekarang bersiaplah kalian semua, sebentar lagi restoran akan dibuka"

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu dapur dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan seragam pelayan yg berantakan, pria itu berhenti di hadapan dengan nafas memburu lalu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Maaf, aku terlambat"

Baekhyun memandangi pria itu dengan lamat-lamat. Sepertinya familiar, apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi."

berucap tegas dan pria itu kembali membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Karna kau sudah datang, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan koki baru kita, baekhyun. Dan baekhyun, ini chanyeol. Pelayan di restoran ini"

Baekhyun masih memandang pria itu. Tinggi badan, suara berat serta rambut abu-abunya, sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya memandang seseorang yg baru saja dikenalkan padanya itu dengan senyum lebar, sebelum sedetik kemudian senyumnya luntur seketika.

Kalau tidak salah dia...

"KAU PAK TUA YANG MENUMPAHKAN COKLAT PANAS PADA PONSELKU KAN?"

"YAK KAU SI PENDEK YANG MELEMPARI KEPALAKU DENGAN GANTUNGAN BARBIE MU ITU KAN?"

yg bingung pun hanya memandang kedua orang yg saling berteriak itu secara bergantian.

"Hmm... Jadi kalian sudah saling ken—"

"HAA.. HATCHUUU!"

"Kyungsoo! Ingusmu kemana-mana!"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka seragam pelayannya dengan tergesa. Ini sudah larut malam tapi bahkan ia masih berada di restoran. Ia ditugaskan untuk mengecek seluruh perabotan serta napkin yg telah tak layak pakai dan menggantinya dengan yg baru. Ia telah bekerja lama di restoran ini, itu sebabnya ia dipercaya untuk menghandle pekerjaan ini.

Ia memasukkan seragam pelayan yg telah dilipat ke dalam loker, lalu memakai kemeja dan jeans yg tadi ia simpan juga di loker. Setelah mengenakan mantel, ia bergegas keluar dari ruang loker lalu mematikan seluruh lampu restoran.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Di pagi hari ia terlambat karena motor yg ia kendarai tiba-tiba saja mogok saat ditengah jalan raya. Ia berakhir dengan menuntun motor kesayangannya itu ke bengkel lalu melanjutkan sisa perjalanan menggunakan bus.

Belum lagi ia bertemu dengan pria kepala barbie yg ternyata koki baru disini. Sepanjang jam kerja lelaki pendek itu terus saja memanggilnya pak tua.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu utama restoran yg memantulkan bayangan dirinya karena pintu itu dari kaca. Ia merapikan rambutnya sejenak didepan pintu itu.

"Pria kepala barbie itu buta atau apa? Wajah tampan dan hairstyle keren seperti ini dia bilang pak tua?"

Chanyeol berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil berganti-ganti pose didepan pintu kaca layaknya seorang model yg sedang melakukan photoshoot. Mungkin jika ada orang yg tak sengaja melihatnya akan mengira bahwa chanyeol orang yg kurang waras.

Ia kembali berjalan keluar dari gang restoran dan berbelok ke jalan raya utama. Ia mendengus dengan keras.

Pukul 23.00

Tidak akan ada bus yg beroperasi diatas pukul sembilan malam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang halte bus. Sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan pribadi yg berlalu lalang. Ia sangat berharap semoga saja ada taksi yg lewat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pulang dengan berjalan kaki pun tak mungkin karena jarak apartemennya yg lumayan jauh.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus di bangku belakang halte. Ia pikir hanya ia sendirian yg berada disini. Apa mungkin itu hantu?

Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan seorang lelaki bermantel biru tua sedang duduk di bangku halte dengan mata terpejam dan kepala yg sedikit oleng kesamping. Bukankan itu baekhyun?

Mengapa anak itu belum pulang? Apa mungkin dia tertidur sejak tadi?

Lelaki mungil itu sepertinya tertidur sangat nyenyak, hembusan napas hangat keluar dari bibirnya yg sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya. Kepala baekhyun semakin oleng kesamping dan terantuk sandaran bangku. Chanyeol pikir baekhyun akan bangun, tapi ternyata lelaki manis itu malah mendengkur semakin keras. Dasar kerbau.

Chanyeol hampir saja akan membangunkannya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya tak perlu. Ia tak mau buang-buang waktu untuk orang yg telah membuat kepalanya benjol. Dia sudah bukan bocah kecil lagi kan? Dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri, pikir chanyeol.

Saat chanyeol mengalihkan kepalanya kembali ke jalanan, seperti kebetulan sebuah taksi lewat didepannya.

"TAXI!"

Taksi itu berhenti. Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar beranjak menuju taksi di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur membuka pintu belakang taksi berwarna kuning itu.

"Taksi! Tunggu aku!"

Seorang yg lebih pendek darinya malah menyerobot masuk ke dalam jok belakang taksi. Matanya membulat. Bocah ini, bukannya tadi ia sedang tertidur?

"Yak! Siapa yg menyuruhmu masuk? Ini taksiku!"

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Siapa cepat dia dapat."

Baekhyun malah menjulurkan lidah sambil meraih pintu taksi itu dari dalam, hendak menutupnya. Tapi chanyeol berhasil menahannya. Chanyeol buru-buru masuk ke dalam taksi itu lalu menutup pintunya.

"Hei! Apa yg kau lakukan? Cepat keluar!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku yg memanggil taksi ini tapi malah kau yg menyerobot. Dasar kepala barbie!"

"Tidak peduli! Kau yg keluar!"

"Tidak mau!"

Kedua pasang mata itu saling melotot kesal. Perempatan siku-siku imajiner telah muncul di masing-masing kepala mereka.

"Err.. jadi kemana tujuan kalian?" Sang sopir mencoba menengahi kedua pria yg sebentar lagi bola matanya akan menggelinding keluar itu.

"Marbella"

"Xaloc"

Sopir berkebangsaan spanyol itu semakin pusing saat kedua pria itu menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau.. saya mengantar salah satu diantara kalian dulu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak sudi satu taksi dengan orang sinting ini"

Baekhyun melirik chanyeol yg duduk disampingnya dengan sinis. Chanyeol mendecih mendengar perkataan baekhyun

"Cih kau kira aku juga mau?"

Sopir taksi yg mereka tumpangi hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat kedua lelaki berbeda warna rambut itu saling membuang muka dari kaca spion.

"Kalau begitu..salah satu diantara anda harus ada yg mengalah. Maaf, tapi anda harus turun karena dia yg memanggil taksi ini duluan"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada kaca spion dimana mata sopir taksi yg terlihat memandang kearahnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengalah kan? Harusnya si rambut uban itu yg mengalah. Hitung-hitung balas dendam karena kejadian di cafe waktu itu.

Baekhyun kembali melirik ke arah chanyeol yg kini tersenyum menang. Ia menatap jam yg melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Saat ini tidak mungkin ada kendaraan umum yg melintas lagi. Mau tidak mau ia harus satu taksi dengan chanyeol.

"B-baiklah.. tapi tolong ke marbella dulu. Pria idiot ini setelah aku"

"Ya! Tidak bisa! Aku yg menemukan taksi ini dulu!"

Kedua pria itu kembali saling memandang sambil menggertakkan gigi masing-masing. Sedangkan sang sopir malang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah. Begini saja, Karena marbella lebih dekat dari sini—"

Baekhyun tersenyum menang dan menyeringai ke arah chanyeol saat si sopir sepertinya akan mengantarnya duluan.

"—saya akan mengantar nona manis ini dulu."

Seringaian baekhyun menghilang. Chanyeol tertawa keras saat sopir taksi itu mengira bahwa baekhyun seorang perempuan. Baekhyun kembali memelototkan matanya.

"Baiklah aku mengalah, antarkan 'nona manis' ini dahulu sir."

Baekhyun semakin memelototkan matanya saat chanyeol menekankan kata 'nona manis'. Yang benar saja? Baekhyun itu laki-laki tulen! Setidaknya menurut baekhyun.

Karena kesal, baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela taksi. Malas berdebat lagi dengan namja sialan itu. Toh, dia yg akan diantar duluan.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Meskipun telah menggunakan mantel yg cukup tebal, tapi suhu udara udara yg memang rendah ditambah lagi air conditioner dari taksi yg ia tumpangi cukup membuatnya kedinginan.

Chanyeol berkali-kali mencuri pandang pada lelaki pendek disampingnya. Anak ini tidak tahan dingin atau bagaimana? Bahkan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Ini baru musim gugur, belum musim dingin. Mungkin dia masih belum terbiasa dengan suhu udara di spanyol.

Keduanya tersentak ke belakang saat taksi yg mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba saja berhenti secara mendadak. Baekhyun melihat tempat dimana mereka berhenti. Ini bukan jalanan rumahnya, lalu mengapa sopir itu berhenti disini?

"Ada ap— astaga!"

Chanyeol buru-buru menangkap sisi tubuh sopir taksi yg terhuyung kesamping. Baekhyun ikut memekik karena terkejut. Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh itu, tapi tak ada respon. Chanyeol melompat kearah jok depan disamping kemudi. Mata sopir itu tertutup

"Damn! Dia ini tertidur atau apa?"

Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke depan dengan wajah panik, melihat wajah sang sopir. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh sopir itu lalu mendudukkannya di jok belakang.

"Atau mungkin pingsan? Huwaaa bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau bermalam didalam taksi apalagi bersamamu!"

Chanyeol tampak membenarkan posisi si sopir agar bersandar ke jok. Beruntung jalanan yg mereka lewati sedang sepi saat ini. Kalau tidak, besar sekali resiko kecelakaan beruntun karena kejadian barusan.

"Siapa juga yg akan bermalam disini? Dasar bodoh"

baekhyun membuat gestur seakan ingin meninju kepala chanyeol dari belakang. Tapi chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya tepat saat baekhyun mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. Membuat baekhyun segera melepas kepalan tangannya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kesamping chanyeol sambil menyengir lucu.

"Hehe banyak nyamuk disini— Hei apa yg akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yg duduk di belakang kemudi lalu mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Buang air kecil"

"A-apa?"

"Tentu saja menyetir"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia melirik sopir taksi disampingnya saat taksi itu mulai melaju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sopir taksi ini?"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar chanyeol mendecak. Chanyeol menatapnya dari kaca spion dengan mata yg lelah.

"Aku yg akan mengurusnya"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sebenarnya jika sedang seperti ini chanyeol terlihat sangat baik bagi baekhyun. Tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Well, meskipun memang baru bertemu beberapa kali, tapi tiap pertemuan mereka, namja itu memang selalu menyebalkan.

Laju taksi yg ditumpanginya perlahan memelan dan berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen yg cukup besar. Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas apartemen tempat tinggal baekhyun. Hanya penasaran oke? Bukannya dia ingin tau atau apa.

"Disini kan apartemenmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tak terasa perjalanan terasa begitu cepat. Ia keluar dari taksi tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Setelah diluar, ia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil di jok depan tempat chanyeol duduk, menyuruh chanyeol membukanya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening awalnya, namun akhirnya ia membukanya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya saat baekhyun menatapnya sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya sendiri. Terlihat manis. Tiba-tiba chanyeol merasa seperti menjalani sebuah scene di telenovela. seorang kekasih yg baru saja mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang setelah berkencan lalu sang kekasih memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sebagai tanda terima kasih. Hell, kau mulai melantur kemana-mana chanyeol.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih"

baekhyun memutar bola mata saat melihat chanyeol menyeringai senang. Memangnya siapa yg mau berterima kasih?

Baekhyun ikut menyeringai. Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga masuk ke dalam mobil lewat jendela yg terbuka, mendekati wajah chanyeol. Membuat chanyeol bingung sekaligus kaget. Baekhyun menelusuri seluruh bagian wajah chanyeol dengan tatapannya, lalu berhenti di kedua bola matanya.

" _Gracias_ , aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau cocok mengemudikan taksi itu. Sepertinya kau harus beralih profesi menjadi sopir taksi mulai besok"

Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil terbahak. Chanyeol mengumpat pelan sambil memukul jok disampingnya. Sudah diantar dengan sukarela masih saja membuat kesal. Chanyeol menatap sopir taksi yg terpejam di jok belakang. karena tak tahu tempat tinggalnya, ia berniat akan mengantar sopir itu ke rumah sakit sebelum pulang. Beruntung ada rumah sakit yg dekat dengan apartemennya. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan lagi cara untuk pulang.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah apartemen baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum kembali menginjak pedal gas dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

Thans for reading~

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2: **ENEMY?**

Main cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek

Genre: romance, a little bit humor

Rated: saat ini masih T dan kemungkinan bertambah sesuai alur cerita

Note: this is YAOI or boys love. Dont read if you dont like :)

.

.

.

Ranting pepohonan tinggi tak berdaun yg berjejeran di sepanjang jalan bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Setitik benda berwarna putih jatuh keatas ranting pohon yg berwarna hitam itu, lalu perlahan jatuh ke permukaan tanah dibawahnya. Tak lama kemudian titik titik putih lainnya kembali berjatuhan dari awan. Pepohonan, jalan, rumah, seluruhnya mulai tertutup oleh benda dingin itu. Salju pertama di spanyol turun. Jika diperhatikan, indah sekali bagaimana butiran-butiran salju itu jatuh, tampak seperti tuhan sedang menaburkan _icing sugar_ diatas kue bernama bumi.

Di tengah cuaca yg super dingin seperti ini, entah mengapa seorang berpawakan tinggi tegap dan berambut abu-abu malah bertelanjang dada. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria berambut pirang yg sedang bergelung selimut diatas sofa di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya otakmu agak bergeser, bung"

Chanyeol—pria berambut abu-abu— hanya melirik Yifan dari cermin dinding di ruang tengah lalu beralih mengamati wajahnya kembali.

"Katakan itu pada orang yg baru saja mengecat rambutnya mirip dengan warna poop"

Yifan melempari Chanyeol dengan remote tv yg dengan mudah dihindarinya. Ia baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya kemarin, tapi teman satu apartemennya itu malah mengatakan rambutnya kini mirip dengan warna poop? Yang benar saja.

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada rambut ubanmu itu. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan suhu rendah seperti ini dan tidak mengenakan atasan apapun, kurasa kau memang sudah sinting."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, malas membalas ucapan pria pirang itu. Ia mengusapkan jemarinya pada bagian wajahnya yg terluka.

Dua luka. Di sudut bibir kanan, dan di permukaan tulang pipi kanan, tepat dibawah matanya. Bahkan sedikit darah yg telah mengering masih membekas disana.

"Kau berkelahi ya?" Sebenarnya Yifan hanya bercanda saat menanyakan itu, karna ia tahu Chanyeol bukanlah remaja labil yang masih suka berkelahi. Tapi ia cukup penasaran juga, maka dari itu ia memancingnya.

"Ya. Aku berkelahi."

"APA?"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata melihat reaksi Yifan yg tiba-tiba terduduk sambil memelototkan matanya. Ia meraih plester khusus luka di kotak _first aid_ yg terpasang di dinding samping cermin, lalu menempelkannya diatas luka yg baru saja ia bersihkan. Chanyeol meringis saat luka itu tersentuh permukaan plester. walaupun lukanya tidak seberapa, tapi karena masih baru jadi rasanya sangat sakit.

"Aku berkelahi dengan kepiting"

"Apa? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, bodoh."

Yifan masih mengerutkan keningnya saat Chanyeol berbalik. Chanyeol meraih selembar T-shirt biru lengan panjang di lemari lalu memakainya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

.

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _Chanyeol memasuki dapur dengan membawa beberapa keranjang seafood bersama pelayan lainnya ketika para penghuni disana sedang membereskan ruangan itu._

 _"Harus kami letakkan dimana keranjang-keranjang ini chef?"_

 _"Letakkan didekat akuarium kepiting di belakang. Dan chanyeol, bantu Baekhyun melepas ikatan-ikatan kepiting itu lalu pindahkan mereka ke akuarium_

 _"Siap, chef!"_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai tipis saat melihat Baekhyun yg melotot kepadanya sambil mencibir tanpa suara. Chanyeol dan pelayan lainnya mengangkat keranjang-keranjang itu ke ruangan di belakang dapur, seperti perintah sang chef. Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan itu saat pelayan-pelayan yg lain keluar, kecuali Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun berdecak lalu berjongkok didepan keranjang, disamping chanyeol yg juga berjongkok._

 _"Hai, barbie" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek saat Baekhyun mencoba bersikap acuh dan mulai melepas ikatan-ikatan kepiting._

 _"Hai juga, pak tua"_

 _"Terimakasih, aku memang tampan"_

 _Baekhyun berdecih tapi tak membalas pria tinggi itu. Jika Baekhyun meladeninya, mungkin sampai esok pagi juga tak akan selesai beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol. Beberapa bulan bekerja di tempat yg sama, tidak membuat mereka akur, justru sebaliknya. Pertengkaran kedua orang bertahun lahir sama itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari para pegawai El-Classio._

 _Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti Baekhyun, membantunya melepas ikatan-ikatan kepiting itu lalu memindahkannya ke dalam akuarium. Saat akan diolah, seluruh makanan laut harus dalam keadaan hidup. Kepiting yg diikat saat pengiriman berguna untuk memudahkan pengepakan dan agar para hewan berkaki delapan itu tidak berjalan dan menyebar kemana-mana saat proses pengiriman._

 _Chanyeol memperhatikan tangan lentik Baekhyun yg cekatan membuka ikatan-ikatan itu. Bagaimana tangan seorang pria bisa selentik itu?_

 _"Hei barbie, jari-jarimu lentik sekali. Kau yakin kau ini laki-laki sungguhan?" Oh, Chanyeol mencari gara-gara lagi rupanya. Baekhyun menatap datar pada Chanyeol yg sedang menertawakannya._

 _"Tutup gigi-gigi besarmu sebelum lalat-lalat menjijikkan itu menggesekkan bokongnya disana"_

 _Chanyeol seketika berhenti tertawa dan menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun terkikik senang karena berhasil membalas ocehan Chanyeol. Tapi sejurus kemudian Chanyeol kembali menyeringai._

 _"Eeeyy perhatian sekali kau ini. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu padaku, nona berjari lentik."_

 _"Sayang sekali, kau salah paham pak tua bergigi besar."_

 _Chanyeol terkikik, entah mengapa menggoda pria manis disampingnya itu menjadi hobi baru yg menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol._

 _"Oh astaga— kau lupa sepertinya lupa sesuatu"_

 _Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatan melepas ikatan kepiting dan menatap heran pada Chanyeol yg menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya pura-pura karena setelahnya ia justru menyeringai semakin lebar._

 _"Apa kau lupa meninggalkan jakunmu di rumah?"_

 _Asap telah keluar dari dalam kepala Baekhyun. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan hati kesal sementara Chanyeol terbahak. Baekhyun menilik penampilan Chanyeol, mencari sesuatu yg bisa ia gunakan untuk mengolok Chanyeol. Tapi sayang Baekhyun tak menemukan apapun yg pantas untuk diejek. Maka dari itu a memilih diam saja._

 _"Wow kau mengenakan eyeliner?" Oh lihat, dia mulai lagi._

 _"Sekali lagi mulutmu terbuka, bisa kupastikan capit kepiting ini berada di wajahmu"_

 _Baekhyun cepat-cepat memindahkan para kepiting yg masih tersisa ke dalam akuarium, ingin segera bebas dari makhluk idiot di sampingnya._

 _"Waah jadi memang benar jika orang bertubuh pendek itu cepat marah dan—ARGH!"_

 _"Well, Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Selamat berkencan dengan kepiting."_

 _Baekhyun dengan cepat bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yg berusaha melepas kepiting yg menggantung di wajahnya._

 _"Argh kepiting sialan! Lepaskan capitmu dari wajahku! Byun Baekhyun sialan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gelak tawa pria pirang disampingnya membuat Chanyeol mendecak sebal. Sudah beberapa menit yg lalu bibirnya berhenti bercerita, tapi tetap saja teman satu apartemennya itu tidak berhenti tergelak. Serius, Yifan harus menghentikan tawa lebarnya sebelum—

 _Uhukkk!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Uhuk! Sialan kau!"

Sepertinya kita terlambat mengingatkannya karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menjejalkan sebuah kaos kaki kedalam mulut Yifan. Belum sempat Yifan membalas perbuatan Chanyeol, lelaki itu sudah melesat keluar apartemen mereka setelah sebelumnya meraih hoodie biru tua yg tergantung di dinding.

.

.

.

"Liburan apa?"

Seorang namja yg sedang menuangkan masakannya ke dalam piring memutar bola mata bulatnya dengan jengah. Ditatapnya sang lawan bicara yg saat ini tengah melepas apronnya.

"Liburan musim semi, baek"

"Serius? Wooww itu keren!" Baekhyun meraih piring berisi _Paella_ –makanan khas spanyol– buatan mereka berdua lalu membawanya ke sofa didekat perapian. "Tapi kenapa musim semi?"

Kyungsoo melepas apron birunya, membawa dua gelas _ginger tea_ lalu menyusul sahabatnya yg lebih dulu berada di sofa.

"Well, bos besar kita sebentar lagi berulang ulang tahun. Ia akan mengadakan pesta untuk seluruh pegawai sambil berlibur. Memang begitu setiap tahunnya." Kyungsoo mengambil duduk disamping baekhyun lalu menyantap _Paella-_ nya. " _Not bad._ "

"Begitukah? Memangnya kita akan berlibur kemana?"

Baekhyun menyesap _ginger tea_ nya kemudian meraih sendok dan ikut menyantap masakan beraroma rempah-rempah bercampur seafood itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin hawaii"

"KAU SERIUS?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya itu hanya harapanku saja haha"

Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Ia kira akan benar-benar liburan ke hawaii. Baekhyun sangat menyukai pantai. Apalagi orang bilang pantai-pantai di hawai sangat indah

Baekhyun kembali menikmati makanannya sembari menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, berapa banyak kau membubuhkan lada dan bubuk cabainya tadi?"

Pipi dan bibir pria bermata sipit itu tampak memerah serta tak henti-hentinya mulutnya mengeluarkan desisan. Baekhyun tak suka makanan pedas.

"Hanya sedikit. Kau masih tidak suka pedas?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun telah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar, dan Kyungsoo masih ingat betul tentang makanan yg disuka maupun yg dibenci sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi mulutnya tak berhenti menyuap dan mengunyah.

"Tapi ini enak sekali!" Pada akhirnya piring milik Baekhyun bersih tak bersisa, setelahnya ia segera berlari menuju dapur dan meminum beberapa gelas air putih. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Baekhyun melompat keatas sofanya. Pria manis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yg terbalut sweater biru muda.

"Baek, apa yg terjadi pada wajah Chanyeol tadi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wajahnya buruk sekali, kupikir kau baru saja mengigitnya dengan ganas."

Kyungsoo menumpuk gelas dan piring kotor lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin pencuci piring dan gelas otomatis.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu pelajaran untuknya karena menggangguku"

"Lalu darimana ia mendapatkan luka-luka mengenaskan itu? Kau mencakarnya?"

Kyungsoo menyalakan tombol mesin itu lalu meninggalkannya dan kembali ke sofa coklatnya. Memperhatikan film yg baru saja diputar oleh Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku, tapi oleh makhluk bercapit dan berkaki delapan"

"Maksudmu kepiting?"

"Bingo!"

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah, posisi duduknya tampak tidak nyaman. Ia merasa seolah-olah di dalam perutnya sedang terjadi perang.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Jangan terlalu sering bertengkar. Benci bisa saja jadi cinta, baek. Kau kan—"

"Stop! Ucapanmu membuat perutku sakit!"

Sebenarnya ia berbohong, tidak mungkin perutnya sakit hanya karena ucapan kyungsoo. Itu karena ia makan masakan —yg menurutnya pedas— tadi. Perut Baekhyun selalu tidak dapat mentolerir makanan pedas manapun, meskipun sedikit.

"Sepertinya aku ingin buang gas" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yg memang sudah bulat kearah Baekhyun yg kini tengah memegangi perutnya.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan lakukan disini! Kau akan mencemari udara di apartemenku!"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya dengan wajah kesakitan. Sungguh, menahan kentut itu menyiksa!

Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka sedikit pintu itu, dengan segera hawa dingin menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan dingin, jika ia keluar pasti rasanya akan sangat dingin. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan membelakangi pintu itu dari dalam, dengan sedikit menungging ia hanya mengeluarkan sebagian bokomg dan kakinya ke arah luar pintu. Ya, setidaknya hanya bokong dan sebagian kakinya yg terkena udara dingin. Tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun membuang gas yg sejak tadi ia tahan dengan cukup keras–tidak, sangat keras.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. ketika ia berbalik dan ingin menutup pintu itu, seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut abu-abu tertutup hoodie yg sepertinya baru keluar dari ruang apartemen didepannya tengah menggenggam ponsel sambil menatapnya shock. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, ia membulatkan matanya lebar. Sedetik kemudian pria jangkung itu berguling-guling di permukaan lantai dibawahnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA APA YG BARU SAJA KULIHAT DAN KUDENGAR. HAHAHHA"

'BLAM!'

Baekhyun berlari lagi ke tempat kyungsoo berada dengan wajah pucat seperti akan menangis. Selama berlari bibirnya tak berhenti mengeluh membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Kyungsoo! Siapa yg tinggal di seberang apartemenmu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi melihat wajah gelisah baekhyun.

"Chanyeol dan Yifan, kenapa? Kau baru saja bertemu dengan—"

"Gawat! Aaaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas karpet didepan perapian dan menendangi udara dengan brutal. Persis seperti seorang balita yg mengamuk karena permennya direbut.

"Ya hentikan! Memangnya kenapa hah?"

"Chanyeol baru saja melihatku buang gas!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam saku hoodienya. Terkadang pria itu tampak tersenyum tipis, teringat kejadian memalukan Baekhyun di depannya tadi. Bocah itu sungguh lucu. Perut Chanyeol bahkan kram karena tertawa terlalu keras. Ini akan menjadi bahan ejekan baru untuk Baekhyun.

Salju masih saja turun, walaupun tidak lebat. Chanyeol berhenti didepan sebuah kedai masakan korea langganannya. Biasanya, tiap ia rindu masakan negri asalnya itu ia akan berkunjung kemari.

Ia mendesah lega dan membuka tudung hoodienya saat memasuki kedai hangat itu. Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum menatap lelaki langganannya itu datang.

"Oh, Chanyeol! Kau ingin menyantap apa hari ini?"

"Jajangmyeon dan soju saja ahjussi"

Ahjussi itu mengangkat ibu jarinya ke udara sambil menyuarakan kata 'oke' pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil duduk didekat jendela kedai sederhana itu. Aroma khas jajangmyeon menyeruak saat seporsi masakan itu telah siap di mejanya, bersama dengan sebotol soju dan sebuah gelas soju berukursn kecil.

Chanyeol memulai acara makannya dengan meminum seteguk soju setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada ahjussi pemilik kedai. Ia meraih sumpit yg tersedia, lalu dengan cepat menyeruput mie berlumuran saus berwarna hitam itu dengan lahap. Helaian mie itu masih menjuntai di bibirnya saat tiba-tiba tampak sebuah bayangan menutupi meja dan hidangannya. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang sedikit kecoklatan yg sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?"

Chanyeol memasukkan mie yg masih menggantung itu kedalam mulutnya lalu mengunyah dan menelannya sambil mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menginap di rumah Kyungsoo semalam dengan alasan takut pulang kembali ke apartemennya seorang diri. Paginya, ia dan Kyungsoo terbangun saat jarum jam yg lebih pendek mengarah tepat pada angka delapan. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum berangkat. Itu semua karena Baekhyun yg memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya menonton film dari dvd yg ia putar semalam hingga selesai.

Beruntung pula bus dengan cepat menampakkan dirinya saat ia dan Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di halte. Ia harus banyak-banyak bersyukur pada kebaikan Tuhan pagi ini.

Saat mereka tengah memasuki restoran, beberapa pekerja lainnya tampak sedang melakukan _prepare_. Baekhyun pun lagi-lagi dapat bernapas lega karena ia dan Kyungsoo sampai sebelum kegiatan restoran dimulai. Ia memang bernapas lega, sebelum keningnya mengernyit heran saat semua makhluk disana menatapnya dengan aneh. Bahkan terdengar cekikikan beberapa dari mereka.

"Kyungsoo, apa yg salah dengan diriku?"

Baekhyun berbisik pada kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang loker. Entah mengapa hari ini orang-orang sangat ramah, semua menyapanya dengan senyuman yg mengembang. Apa ia melewatkan sesuatu?

"Pagi baek, kyung.."

"Pagi.."

Kedua pria bertubuh tidak tinggi itu menjawab sapaan dari para pekerja. Mereka memang tersenyum, tapi senyumannya seperti memiliki arti lain. Belum lagi suara bisikan-bisikan para pekerja wanita disana terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melirik penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tidak ada yg salah. memangnya kenapa?"

"Lihatlah orang-orang. Mereka aneh sekali."

"Biarkan. mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja"

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan loker lebih dulu, disusul Baekhyun. Loker milik kyungsoo berada di urutan kedua di samping pintu, sementara milik Baekhyun adalah yg paling ujung. Sebenarnya milik Baekhyun tepat disamping pintu, tapi karena pintu loker itu rusak jadi sementara loker Baekhyun dipindahkan ke yg paling ujung, karena memang hanya itu yg tersisa.

Kyungsoo tengah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam yg ada di lokernya saat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokernya sendiri. Semuanya terlihat normal hingga sesaat kemudian bola mata Baekhyun melebar melihat selembar kertas menempel tepat pada pintu lokernya.

Baekhyun memekik kencang membuat Kyungsoo yg sudah siap dengan seragamnya berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa baek?"

Baekhyun meraih kertas itu dengan kasar. Kertas itu berwarna kuning neon yg sangat mencolok, dengan tulisan besar-besar berwarna merah menyala terpampang disana.

'BYUN BAEKHYUN SI TUKANG KENTUT'

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saat secarik foto juga tertempel disana. Itu foto bokong dan kaki Baekhyun yg keluar dari sela-sela pintu yg terbuka sedikit. Sangat memalukan.

"HAHAHAAAHAHAH" Kyungsoo seketika terbahak sangat kencang, airmata pun bergenang di sudut matanya akibat tertawa terlalu keras.

"Diam kau Kyung!" Baekhyun merobek-robek kertas tersebut hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil lalu dilemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Pantas saja setiap orang tadi menatapnya aneh, pasti mereka telah melihat kertas itu saat sedang berganti pakaian.

"Haha maaf, maaf Baek. Tapi itu sungguh lucu. Biar kutebak, pasti itu yg semalam—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ocehannya saat Baekhyun memelototinya. "—maaf"

Keduanya menoleh saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, seonggok tiang berambut mirip uban terlihat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oh hai kyungsoo, hai baek..nona tukang kentut."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kedua orang tersebut sambil mengerling pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuat gestur seakan-akan ingin muntah. Kyungsoo ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, tapi ia menahannya karena jika ia tertawa, bisa dipastikan ia sudah terkapar akibat jurus hapkido milik sahabatnya itu.

"Idiot. Aku bukan nona! Dan apa yg sudah kau perbuat, sialan!"

Baekhyun melangkah kearah chanyeol, ingin menghajarnya. Meski ia sendiri tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Yakin tubuhnya yg kecil bisa mengalahkan raksasa itu?

Tapi kemudian pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh kyungsoo saat ia baru melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ow ow ow.. sabarlah nona. Ahh, sepertinya aku ketahuan ya?"

Baekhyun menggeram saat Chanyeol menyeringai padanya. "Bagaimana? Kau suka kejutan dariku?" Chanyeol membuka kunci lokernya sambil tetap menatap pada Baekhyun, tersenyum mengejek.

"Sialan! Aku akan membalasmu!"

Baekhyun menyentak tangan kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu baekhyun sambil berkata 'sabarlah'. Tak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya akan mati sia-sia karena kesal. Lebih baik ia memikirkan cara untuk membalas si bodoh itu.

Baekhyun membuka lokernya sendiri dengan kasar, membuat Chanyeol yg sedang meraih dasi kupu-kupu khusus pelayan dari lokernya sendiri semakin tersenyum senang.

 _BRAK!_

"Chanyeol, kau dipanggil oleh manager"

"Tunggu sebentar" Chanyeol menutup pintu lokernya sebelum melempar kembali dasinya kedalam loker, ia akan memakainya nanti. Lagipula ia juga belum mengenakan nametagnya. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi nanti"

 _BLAM_

Baekhyun berpura-pura menulikan telinganya. Ia dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam koki miliknya. Belum sempat mengancingkan seragamnya, bahunya ditepuk oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku duluan, okay?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan Kyungsoo akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disana. Baekhyun segera mengancingkan seragamnya lalu memakai dasinya. Saat ia akan memasang apronnya sendiri, sudut matanya menangkap loker Chanyeol yg berada tepat di sebelah lokernya tengah terbuka sedikit dengan kuncinya yg masih menggantung disana.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Sepertinya Chanyeol lupa jika ada rubah licik disana. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, ia dengan perlahan membuka loker milik Chanyeol. Ia menelusuri isi loker dengan mata sipitnya tanpa menyentuhnya, karena Chanyeol akan curiga jika isinya berantakan. Tidak mau tahu, ia harus bisa membalas perbutan chanyeol pagi ini. Ia telah dipermalukan, maka dari itu Chanyeol juga harus merasakannya.

Mari kita lihat. Apa ini? Hanya ada beberapa benda disana.

Pakaian— apa yg harus dilakukan dengan pakaian pria beruban itu? Menyembunyikannya? Itu tidak akan berhasil, pria itu bahkan tetap bisa pulang walaupun dengan seragam pelayannya.

Dasi— benda ini bahkan tidak penting.

sepatu— itu juga tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, ia tetap akan baik-baik saja hanya dengan memakai sepatu kerjanya

dompet— Baekyun berpikir apakah ia harus mengambilnya? Pasti ia akan kebingungan karena semua uang dan kartu kreditnya lenyap. Tapi, tidak. Itu keterlaluan dan kekanak-kanakan. Malu harus dibalas dengan malu juga.

kunci motor— sama saja, terlalu kekanak-kanakan jika Baekhyun menyembunyikannya.

Terakhir, sebuah— tunggu. oh! Baekhyun tahu!

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melancarkan rencananya sebelum si idiot itu datang. Beruntung, saat suara langkah seseorang terdengar, Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia mengembalikan benda itu pada tempatnya dan menutup pintu loker milik Chanyeol seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun kembali dengan kegiatan sebelumnya —memakai apron— sambil bersiul ketika Chanyeol menghampiri lokernya dan kembali tersenyum aneh pada Baekhyun. Yang membuat ia bingung, Baekhyun membalas senyumannya dengan manis—tapi berbahaya—.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali membuka lokernya, matanya masih menatap pada Baekhyun saat ia memakai dasi serta nametag miliknya. Ia lagi-lagi menyeringai lebar setelah mengunci pintu lokernya. Dengan gaya yg sok keren, pria berambut abu-abu itu maju satu langkah kearah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yg terlipat didepan dada.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan! Ah ya, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau meminum obat peredam suara kentut jika tidak ingin kejadian memalukan kemarin terulang lagi."

Chanyeol berlalu sambil tertawa saat melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Saat pintu sudah tertutup dan suara langkah Chanyeol tak terdengar lagi, tidak ada yg tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah terbahak didalam sana.

.

.

.

"Hei chan—maksudku jerk! Pesanan meja 08 sudah siap"

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya pada checker dapur, sammy. Bagaimana bisa ia memanggilnya seperti itu saat bekerja? Ia tau sammy bukan orang pertama yg memanggilnya seperti itu hari ini. Tapi tetap saja ia kesal. Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengabaikannya dan segera mengantar pesanan itu pada meja 08.

Suasana retoran saat ini sedang stabil, tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi. Hari sudah gelap, sejak pagi hingga sore restorannya sangat ramai hingga membuatnya kewalahan.

"Whats up jerk! Kau sepertinya lelah" Yifan menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan senyum misterius.

"Shut up your fckin mouth, dude" Chanyeol yg kesal akhirnya membalas perkataan Yifan. Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa ketika Chanyeol berlalu.

Chanyeol pergi ke arah meja nomor 12 yg baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pelanggannya. Lebih baik ia membereskan meja daripada meladeni Yifan sialan itu. Ia menumpuk napkin, piring, gelas, serta peralatan makan yg kotor lalu membawanya ke dapur.

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa peralatan makan bersih dan empat buah napkin diatas meja dorong. Setelah merapikan tablecloth ia menata seluruh peralatan makan seperti standard restoran, lalu membentuk napkin. Pria itu dengan lihai membentuk napkin menyerupai burung lalu meletakkanya diatas piring saji. Belum sempat menyelesaikan tiga buah napkin lainnya, seorang pelanggan memanggilnya.

"Jerk! Berikan dua gelas _Sangria_ untukku!"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu pergi ke _drink counter_ yg ada disamping dapur untuk mengambilkan pesanan pria tadi. Ia tak habis pikir. Apakah panggilan itu sedang tren disini? Maksudnya, bukankah 'jerk' merupakan panggilan yg tidak sopan? Apalagi jika sampai terdengar anak dibawah umur. Tapi sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin panggilan itu memang sedang tren di Spanyol. Lagipula ia tidak bisa marah pada pelanggannya sendri.

Ia kembali 3 menit kemudian setelah mendapatkan dua gelas sangria seperti yg pria tadi pesan, lalu ia mengantarnya dan berdiri di sisi dekat jendela setelah melihat tak ada pelanggan yg memesan lagi.

"Hei kau!"

Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya pada seorang gadis remaja yg memanggilnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu benar-benar memanggilmya atau bukan.

"Iya kau. Kau pelayan kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan dengan segera menghampiri remaja tersebut. Syukurlah, sepertinya gadis ini tidak mengikuti tren seperti yg lainnya. Atau mungkin karena gadis ini masih belum dewasa jadi dia tidak mengerti. Gadis ini tidak sendirian, ia bersama tiga gadis lainnya yg juga masih remaja. Chanyeol berpikir pastilah para gadis ini anak orang kaya hingga berani berkunjung ke restoran kelas satu seperti ini tanpa didampingi orang tua.

"Aku memesan empat porsi _Chicken cream soup_ , err.. jerk?"

Gerakan tangan chanyeol yg sedang mencatat pesanan seketika terhenti. Gadis ini ternyata berani juga? Karena tidak mungkin marah, chanyeol hanya tersenyum ramah

"Ada lagi yg ingin kalian pesan?"

"Tidak. Umm bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Gadis itu menatapnya ragu-ragu, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apa ia ingin bertanya dimana toilet berada? Chanyeol berpikir bahwa mungkin gadis ini malu bertanya karena melihat wajahnya yg tampan. Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri.

"Tentu saja, silahkan."

"Uhm. A-apakah namamu memang.. jerk(tolol)?"

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. Pasti gadis ini tidak mengerti. Mungkin ia mendengar pelanggan lain yg memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu tadi. Chanyeol jadi bingung menjelaskannya. Gadis-gadis ini masih remaja, memang tidak sepantasnya mereka mendengar kata-kata kasar seperti tadi. Dalam hati chanyeol merutuki teman-teman dan pelanggan yg menanggil dirinya dengan kata kasar tersebut.

"Tidak. Maksudku, namaku Chanyeol. Kalian bisa lihat di nametag ini" chanyeol menunjuk nametag yg ia pasang di dada sebelah kiri. Anehnya, para gadis itu malah tertawa. Apa yg salah?

"Kau..yakin?"

"Tentu saja, biar kubacakan untuk kalian"

Chanyeol melepas nametag itu dari seragamnya lalu mengangkatnya tepat didepan wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka saat akan membaca deretan huruf di nametag yg biasanya berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna putih itu—tunggu, kenapa sekarang berwarna putih dan bertuliskan hitam?

Shit! Ini tulisan tangan! Chanyeol menatap keempat gadis yg sedang terbahak itu. Dengan kesal ia melepas kertas bertuliskan 'JERK' yg rupanya telah direkatkan pada name tagnya. Ia menunjukkan huruf asli dari name tag itu pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Lihat, namaku adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Permisi"

Chanyeol memberikan catatan pesanan itu pada tao yg baru saja keluar dari dapur, membuat pria itu kebingungan. Ia berjalan memasuki dapur dengan wajah memerah karena marah dan malu. Ia tahu siapa biang keladinya.

Suasana dapur sedang sepi saat chanyeol masuk. Kepala koki dan beberapa koki sedang mengambil jam istirahat untuk makan malam lebih dulu, bergantian dengan koki yg lainnya nanti.

Hanya ada tiga orang koki yg sedang menggarap pesanan, dan tiga orang koki lainnya yg sedang membereskan alat dapur, termasuk Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menjatuhkan kain lapnya saat sebuah suara berat dan menggelegar memanggil namanya. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat Chanyeol yg menatapnya tajam, seperti akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Oh-apa dia sudah ketahuan?

"Sini kau _little bastard!_ "

"Tidakk!"

Baekhyun berlari dan berlindung dibelakang Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Wajah Chanyeol sangat mengerikan. Ia berlari dan menabrak koki-koki lain karena Chanyeol yg terus mengejarnya.

"Tidak! Kyungsoo tolong aku dari raksasa mengerikan ini!"

Baekhyun kembali berlindung di belakang kyungsoo yg memutar bola mata malas. Pertarungan antara tom dan jerry dimulai lagi.

"Hentikan, Baekhyun! Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo berteriak karena Baekhyun terus-terusan menarik seragamnya dan berputar-putar di sekeliling tubuhnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau berniat membalasku hah? Tidak bisa!"

Chanyeol berhasil menangkap kerah belakang seragam Baekhyun. Baekhyun memekik dan refleks melempar _poppy seeds_ yg ada di meja dapur didekatnya lalu melemparkannya kebelakang—ke wajah Chanyeol—. Chanyeol yg terkejut melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah belakang baekhyun.

"Kau duluan yg mempermalukanku, jerk!"

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya lalu kembali berlindung di belakang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berdecak keras lalu meraih sebuah mangkuk berisi bubuk berwarna putih yg berada di tangan kyungsoo lalu melemparnya ke arah baekhyun. Karena kelincahan Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu berhasil menghindarinya. Hanya ujung rambutnya yg berhasil terkena tepung yg Chanyeol lempar.

"Ya! Itu akan kugunakan!" –itu kyungsoo.

"Sini kau!"

"Tidak mau!"

Baekhyun melempari Chanyeol bertubi-tubi mulai dari bubuk lada—hingga membuat seisi dapur bersin—, udang, tomat ceri, hingga sendok kayu agar pria itu menjauh darinya. Tapi Chanyeol justru semakin gencar ingin menangkapnya.

"Kemari kau atau kusiram!"

"HEI HENTIKAN!" Kyungsoo frustasi. Kepalanya seakan-akan mau meledak. Koki yg lainnya pun ikut menghindar dan mengomel saat seluruh benda yg Baekhyun dan chanyeol lemparkan hampir mengenai mereka. Kyungso membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya tangan Chanyeol meraih minyak dingin yg berada di botol. "Aku akan memenggal kepalamu jika minyak itu mengenaiku ye—"

"Siramkan saja! Aku tidak takut!"

Karena ucapan Baekhyun yg seakan menantangnya, kepala Chanyeol beruap penuh dengan emosi. Dengan tenaga penuh, Chanyeol mengarahkan minyak itu pada Baekhyun yg sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya kearah chanyeol.

"ADA APA INI SEBENAR—"

 _BYURR_

"—nya"

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya saat Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berjongkok kala minyak itu ia siramkan dengan kuat. Dan tebak kemana minyak-minyak itu mendarat? tepat di wajah sang kepala koki yg baru saja memasuki dapur. Baekhyun pun terkejut bukan main saat melihat wajah sang kepala koki yg mengkilat.

"C-chef.."

"B-biar kubersihkan.."

"Stop. Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun" pertanda buruk jika seseorang memanggil mereka dengan nama lenbkap seperti ini. Kedua orang berbeda tinggi badan itu hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Y-ya chef"

"Keberatan jika aku ingin kalian membersihkan seluruh restoran beserta isinya hari ini berdua?"

"T-tap—"

"Apa? Kalian ingin melakukannya selama seminggu berturut-turut? Ide bagus"

"Tapi kami—"

"Kuanggap kalian setuju. Atau kulaporkan pada manager agar dia memecat kalian."

Skak mat.

.

.

.

"Ini salahmu"

"Salahmu idiot"

"Salahmu pendek"

"Salahmu"

"Itu salahmu"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahku"

"Tidak, itu salahku" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya saat ia terjebak dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau saja meladeni Chanyeol. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yg akan dilakukan pria licik itu.

"See? Itu memang salahmu! Haha"

Chanyeol menghindar saat Baekhyun melemparinya dengan alat pel. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh saat pria yg lebih pendek berjalan kearah dapur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras. Chanyeol mengambil alat pel yg Baekhyun lempar lalu menyusul lelaki manis itu ke dapur. Mereka membereskan peralatan dapur yg baru saja mereka cuci dan menata benda-benda itu pada tempatnya.

Pria yg kemarin mentatto—sebenarnya hanya temporary— tangan kanannya itu mendudukkan dirinya pada lantai dapur. Kedua kaki panjangnya ia luruskan kedepan. Baekhyun akhirnya ikut menjatuhkan bokongnya disamping Chanyeol karena lelah. Diliriknya pria tinggi disampingnya. Pria itu sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dibelakangnya sambil menutup mata.

"Aku tahu aku sangat tampan hingga kau menatapku seperti itu"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas saat pria berseragam pelayan itu membuka mata dan menyeringai ke arahnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua kakinya yg ia luruskan kedepan, sama seperti Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia agak gugup saat Chanyeol menyeringai padanya tadi. Ia membandingkan panjang kakinya dengan kaki Chanyeol yg berbeda jauh. Laki-laki itu benar-benar seperti seorang raksasa.

Sudut matanya melirik tangan kanan Chanyeol yg bertuliskan sederet huruf yg ia tidak tahu artinya. Apa itu tatto?

"Kau memiliki tatto? Hah. Itu jelek sekali"

Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol saat mendengar dengkuran dari pria disampingnya itu. Pantas saja pria itu tidk merespon ucapannya. Apa ia benar-benar tertidur?

Ia memandangi wajah itu agak lama. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat dua goresan bekas luka di wajah Chanyeol. Bekas luka itu tidak terbalut apapun dan sedikit membiru. Apa itu hasil perbuatannya kemarin? Sebenarnya terbesit perasaan bersalah dalam hati Baekhyun.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun terulur ke wajah Chanyeol, telunjuknya dengan perlahan menyentuh salah satu bekas luka di sudut bibirnya. Apakah masih terasa sakit?

Baekhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol terangkat dan meraih tangannya yg berada di wajah pria tersebut. Ia semakin panik ketika Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari miliknya, menggenggamnya hangat diantara kedua tubuh mereka.

Ia pikir Chanyeol sedang bermimpi, jadi ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol untuk memastikan. Tapi sedetik kemudian dadanya berdentum keras karena Chanyeol ternyata sedang menatap tepat pada bola matanya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia hampir membuka suaranya sebelum pria tinggi itu menutup matanya dan kembali mendengkur. Apa ia hanya bermimpi?

Baekhyun memperhatikan tangannya yg masih berada dalam genggaman pria disampingnya itu. Ia ragu apakah ia harus menarik tangannya atau tidak. Tapi setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik, dengan beberapa alasan ia tak melepaskan tautan jemari mereka.

Are you okay, Baekhyun?

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Saya memang benar-benar pemula untuk urusan fanfiction. Tulisan saya masih sangat banyak kekurangan, tapi ya beginilah saya. Udah tau tulisannya jelek masih aja ngotot pengen nulis. Maka dari itu, saya butuh banyak kritik dan saran dari kalian agar saya bisa belajar lebih baik lagi.

Saya minta bantuan kalian lagi untuk review ya ^^

Gimana ceritanya? Makin jelek ya? Bagusnya lanjutan cerita dibikin gimana? Atau stop sini aja?

Terimakasih yg sudah mau fav dan review di chap sebelumnya ya, sampai jumpa lagi! :D

Thanks to:

BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | hunniehan | winter park chanchan | Coila | sunshiners21 | parklili | ByunViBaek


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **ABNORMAL**

Main cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek

Genre: romance, a little bit humor

Rated: T+(?)

Note: this is YAOI or boys love. Dont read if you dont like :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan yg cocok, Baek?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan bersama pria yg (sedikit)lebih tinggi dari wanita itu terlihat sedang beristirahat di sebuah meja _food court_ salah satu mall. Gelengan dari sang pria membuat gadis itu menghela nafas. Quetta telah selesai dengan acara belanjanya, tapi Baekhyun? Lelaki itu sudah mengelilingi seluruh mall tapi tetap tak menemukan sesuatu yg menarik untuk dijadikan hadiah.

"Aaah aku sungguh tak memiliki ide kado apa yg cocok untuk bos kita" Baekhyun menyesap _milk tea_ nya dua teguk lalu kembali bersuara. "Kau sendiri, Quetta?"

Jujur saja, Baekhyun itu laki-laki. Dan ia tidak hobi berbelanja. Jadi ia tak berpengalaman sama sekali tentang dunia per-shopping-an. Jadi saat ia melihat Quetta keluar apartemen untuk berbelanja, ia memutuskan untuk ikut karena ia belum mempersiapkan apapun. Lagipula Quetta kan perempuan, pasti ia lebih pintar dalam memilih sesuatu.

"Acaranya besok Baek, besok. Kenapa kau belum mempersiapkan apapun? Aku sudah membelinya jauh-jauh hari."

"Aku lupa hehe. Lalu aku harus membelikannya apa? Ayolah bantu aku"

Baekhyun memasang wajah sememelas mungkin, berharap gadis itu mau membantunya. Quetta meletakkan telunjuk pada dagu runcingnya, berpikir. Kira-kira apa kado yg pantas untuk sang bos besar?

"Kau ini kan laki-laki. Harusnya kau yg lebih tau selera bos kita kan? Huh"

Baekhyun hanya menyengir sebelum menjawab "Tapi selera orang kan berbeda-beda. Kau sendiri, apa yg sudah kau siapkan untuk bos?"

"Karena yg aku tahu bos suka mengoleksi lukisan, jadi aku membeli sebuah lukisan antik untuknya" Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi sebelum sepatah katapun keluar, Quetta sudah mendahuluinya. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meniruku. Itu saaangat tidak kreatif"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas sambil mencibir pelan. Setelah cukup beristirahat dan menghabiskan minuman mereka, akhirnya kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali berkeliling mencari hadiah untuk sang bos.

Sebenarnya ada banyak barang yg menarik, tetapi harganya tidak sesuai, terlalu mahal bagi Baekhyun. Sebaliknya saat ada harga barang yg sedikit miring, kualitasnya kurang bagus. Baekhyun malu jika harus memberi sang bos besar hadiah murahan. Saat ini Baekhyun hanya berharap ada sebuah shop yg keliru mencantumkan harga barang bermereknya menjadi lebih murah. Pikiranmu mulai lagi, Byun.

Baekhyun kembali dilanda putus asa. Saat ia akan melempar ponselnya ke lantai karena kesal, seolah-olah petunjuk dari tuhan, seseorang memberi mereka brosur berwarna oranye yg berisikan promosi di sebuah _gift shop_ yg baru dibuka di lantai paling atas. Pucuk dicita, ulam pun tiba, Dengan semangat mereka berdua melesat menuju tempat _gift shop_ itu berada.

"Bos kita laki-laki, Baek." Baekhyun hanya melirik Quetta dan mengembalikan boneka gajah besar yg tadi ia ambil kembali ke tempatnya.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya saja"

Quetta terkikik saat Baekhyun berlalu sambil mengomel. Saat Baekhyun sedang mengamati sebuah miniatur mobil berwarna merah dan akan mengambilnya, lagi-lagi gadis disampingnya menyela "kau akan memberikan itu pada bos kita? Dia bukan bayi, Baek" Dan sedetik kemudian uluran tangannya yg hampir menyentuh miniatur mobil itu kembali ia turunkan, bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan memberi kursi goyang itu untuk pria berumur 30 tahun? Bos kita masih muda Baek!"

"Astaga! Bahkan aku hanya memandangnya!"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya kembali bergerak kesana kemari, masih mencari-cari, begitu pula dengan Quetta. Pandangan keduanya berhenti pada sebuah etalase kaca yg berada diatas meja disamping kasir. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Quetta, bersamaan dengan gadis itu yg juga sedang memandang Baekhyun. Terdengar jentikan jari keduanya.

"Jam tangan!"

Baekhyun bergegas menuju etalase kaca tersebut, matanya melebar melihat tulisan diskon limapuluh persen terpampang didepan salah satu merk jam tangan ternama! Wow sungguh fantastis! Tanpa babibu ia membawa jam tangan berwarna hitam-perak tersebut ke kasir lalu membayarnya. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, Quetta yg sejak tadi ada disampingnya kini hilang entah kemana.

Setelah memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, ia menemukan gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rak aksesoris. Baekhyun menghampirinya dan mengangkat alis saat melihat Quetta sedang mengamati gantungan ponsel berbentuk tengkorak berwarna _gold_ di tangannya.

"Selera yg aneh."

"Apa? Ini bukan untukku"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bukan untuknya, lalu untuk siapa? Kekasihnya? Baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba merona.

"Eeiiy untuk kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun mencolek main-main dagu Quetta. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti sedang menahan senyuman.

"Uhm bukan, hanya.. teman dekat"

"Aaah begitukah? Rupanya tetanggaku sedang jatuh cinta!"

"T-tidak! Baek! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat jarum jam mengarah pada angka lima. Padahal jadwal keberangkatan pesawatnya masih dua setengah jam lagi. Sungguh, Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat hingga ia bangun lebih awal, bahkan semalaman ia tidak dapat tidur karena menunggu datangnya hari ini.

Seperti janji sang bos untuk pergi liburan di akhir musim semi, akhirnya ia dan rekan-rekan kerjanya akan berlibur hari ini. Dan tebak dimana obyek wisata yg akan mereka kunjungi? Hawaii! Sekali lagi, Hawaii! Ia tidak tahu kenapa tebakan Kyungsoo beberapa bulan lalu itu benar-benar akurat.

Setelah memeriksa seluruh barang yg akan dibawanya sudah lengkap, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Alunan suara merdu pria manis itu tak berhenti terdengar. Seperti kebiasaannya sejak kecil, Baekhyun pasti akan bernyanyi jika suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik.

Baekhyun bimbang dengan pakaian apa yg harus dikenakannnya hari ini. T-shirt atau kemeja? Celana panjang atau pendek? Itu belum termasuk warna apa yg akan dipilihnya. Oh Tuhan, kau tampak seperti akan melakukan kencan pertama, Baek.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, dengan hati mantap ia memakai selembar kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru, jeans hitam panjang, dan sepatu putih kesayangannya. Ia menyisir helaian rambut coklatnya dengan jari, lalu menyemprotkan parfum beraroma stroberi ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sudah siap. Dilihatnya jam dinding yg menunjukkan pukul enam pagi lewat empat puluh lima menit. Ia memutuskan untuk berangkat menggunakan taksi menuju bandara.

Beberapa menit kemudian taksi yg ditumpanginya berhenti di depan bandara Internasional Madrid, Baekhyun pun tersenyum lega melihat beberapa teman-temannya ternyata sudah berkumpul disana. Belum banyak, hanya lima orang. Kyungsoo, Serra, Sammy, Yifan, dan satu orang lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa orang berambut hitam itu karena tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yg melambai padanya, jadi ia menghampirinya.

"Pagi guys!"

"Pagi, Baek!"

Baekhyun melakukan high five pada satu persatu teman-temannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka melakukan itu satu sama lain saat bertemu, salam antar rekan kerja. Baekhyun memelototkan matanya saat melihat pria berambut hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya. W-wow lelaki brengsek ini? kemana rambut ubannya itu?

"Aku tahu kau terpesona dengan wajah tampanku"

Baekhyun masih terpaku, mulutnya menganga. Maksudnya, bagaimana pria itu bisa se...tampan itu? Rambutnya telah berubah menjadi hitam legam. Baekhyun kembali melihatnya dari atas hingga bawah, dia ini.. benar-benar Chanyeol kan? Pria itu mengenakan T-shirt besar berwarna hitam serta celana jeans selutut memperkihatkan kaki-kaki panjangnya yg beralaskan sepatu berwarna putih.

Sungguh mempesona—tunggu, ada yg salah dengan dirimu Baek? Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Cih. Dalam mimpimu"

Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu terkekeh. Beberapa menit kemudian, satu persatu teman-temannya akhirnya menampakkan diri. Semuanya telah berkumpul saat pesawat dengan tujuan Hawaii akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yg tahu, bahwa sejak tadi Chanyeol mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _ **Honolulu Airport, Hawaii.**_

"Woaaahh aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar berada di Hawaii!"

"Hentikan, kau terlihat norak. Haha"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan ganas. Karena kesal, lelaki manis itu menginjakkan kakinya tepat diatas punggung kaki Chanyeol, lalu dengan cepat melesat meninggalkan area landasan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yg kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

Sebuah bus khusus untuk rombongan _El-Classio_ sudah tersedia di depan bandara. Seseorang berdiri didepan bus itu membawa sebuah kotak kecil berisikan gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil. Apa ini? Apa mereka akan melakukan arisan?

"Satu orang akan mengambil satu gulungan kertas yg berisikan nomor untuk _seat_ bus. Dengan begini, pembagian _seat_ akan adil dan tidak ada yg saling berebut. Silahkan"

Seluruh anggota rombongan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Satu persatu antri untuk mengambil gilirannya. Giliran Baekhyun, lelaki itu mendapatkan seat nomor empat jajar kanan, tepat disamping jendela. Saat Baekhyun memasuki bus, rupanya seat disampingnya masih kosong, belum ada seseorang yg menempatinya. Dengan segera ia menjatuhan bokongnya disana. Ia mengamati suasana diluar lewat kaca bus.

"Baguslah, aku memang suka duduk didekat jendela"

"Benarkah? Selamat menikmati kalau begitu"

"Tentu sa—" tunggu, Baekhyun kenal suara berat ini. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yg baru saja duduk tepat disampingnya itu.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini? Pergi kau!"

"Mengapa aku harus pergi dari tempat dudukku sendiri?"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun cengo saat chanyeol menyodorkan kertas kecil yg menunjukkan bahwa kursi disampingnya memang milik pria itu. Baekhyun hanya mencibir dan membuang mukanya kesamping saat melihat pria yg kini berambut hitam itu menyeringai padanya.

Hari sudah siang, mereka hanya akan berlibur selama tiga hari disini, jadi mereka akan langsung ke tempat wisata pertama agar tidak membuang waktu. Seorang _guide_ terlihat memasuki bus yg mereka tumpangi, lalu pria itu memperkenalkan diri menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Bus mulai berjalan, dan sang guide mulai bercerita tentang ragam keunikan pulau Hawaii, makanan khas, serta yg lainnya.

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama kecuali Baekhyun. Pria itu memperhatikan Chanyeol yg sedang mengobok-obok ranselnya, ia tidak tahu pria itu sedang mencari apa. Yang ia perhatikan hanyalah suara gemerincing gantungan kunci yg menggantung pada _zipper_ tas ransel Chanyeol, bertubrukan dengan dua buah kunci lainnya yg juga bergantung disana.

Gantungan dari besi berbentuk kepala barbie itu, bukankah itu gantungan kunci milik Baekhyun? Mengapa Chanyeol masih menyimpannya bahkan memakainya? Ia ragu apakah ia harus bertanya atau tidak. Belum sempat bertanya, pria disampingnya itu tiba-tiba saja sudah kembali menutup ranselnya dan melemparnya keatas—ke tempat menyerupai rak yg digunakan untuk meletakkan barang—. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak jadi bertanya.

.

.

.

Setelah sebelumnya berhenti di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang, akhirnya sang bus berhenti untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Kebun binatang di Honolulu adalah tempat wisata pertama yg akan mereka kunjungi di Hawaii.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Baekhyun yg terlalu _excited_ saat memasuki kawasan kebun binatang.

"Woaaahhhh itu gajah! Waaah sejak dulu aku sangat ingin melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini!"

"Kau belum pernah melihat gajah sebelumnya? Kasihan sekali." Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat untuk mengejek Baekhyun. Hanya saja mulutnya terasa gatal jika tidak menggoda pria manis itu. Baekhyun melirik sinis padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Lelaki pendek itu tampak berlari kearah kyungsoo yg berjalan lebih dulu didepannya. "Kyung, ayo temani aku! Aku ingin menaiki gajah!"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku takut ketinggian, bodoh" Chanyeol yg berjalan di belakang kedua pria bertinggi sama itu terkekeh pelan, mentertawakan Baekhyun tentu saja. Baekhyun yg sadar akan hal itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memelototi Chanyeol.

"Apa yg kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi kusarankan untuk berhati-hati Baek—"

"Tidak usah sok peduli—AKH!"

Beberapa orang disana tertawaa geli. Chanyeol sudah berusaha memperingatkan Baekhyun, tapi lelaki itu malah tidak memperdulikannya. Alhasil, karena terus-terusan menoleh ke belakang, tubuhnya tertabrak oleh tiang yg ada di depannya.

"Aku sudah mencoba memperingatkanmu sebelumnya kan?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya pada pelipis kanan yg tadi terantuk oleh tiang sialan itu. Sungguh sebenarnya ia ingin menangis karena rasanya benar-benar sakit, tapi ia malu. Bisa-bisa image manly yg ia bentuk selama ini jadi hancur. Hah. Image manly katanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat pelipis kanan Baekhyun memerah. Masih bagus hanya memerah, tidak membengkak seperti kepalanya dulu. Chanyeol tersentak saat tangan kanannya terasa hangat. Saat ia menengokkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Quetta sedang merangkulkan tangannya pada lengan kanan Chanyeol. Wajah gadis itu menunduk dan bersemu merah.

"T-tidak apa kan aku berpegangan padamu? Aku..aku hanya takut pada harimau itu"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia ingin menolak, tetapi melihat wajah ketakutan—sebenarnya lebih mirip gugup— gadis itu, ia membiarkannya.

Area binatang buas telah terlewati, rombongan mereka sedang memasuki area hewan primata saat ini. Tapi entah mengapa gadis disampingnya itu tak kunjung melepas rangkulan tangannya.

"Hei Chanyeol! Lihatlah saudaramu sedang mencarimu hahah—"

Baekhyun yg sebelumnya berbalik kearahnya sambil mengoloknya, tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat melihat lengan Chanyeol dan Quetta saling menempel satu sama lain, Quetta merangkulnya. Chanyeol seketika menyentak tangan gadis itu lalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia jadi heran sendiri mengapa ia refleks melakukan itu saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah saat melihat Chanyeol dekat dengan gadis itu. Dan pada akhirnya lagi-lagi batin Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung dengan sikap tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti mengapa matanya memandang sendu pada Baekhyun yg sebenarnya juga tak paham mengapa kaki-kakinya berjalan dengan begitu cepat, menjauh dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari kedua. Kantung mata Baekhyun terlihat jelas pagi ini. Semalaman tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Tebak siapa yg dimimpikannya? Seorang yg baru-baru ini mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam dan seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan, kalian pasti tau siapa orangnya. _What The Hell._

Baekhyun meraih handuk yg tersedia di kamar hotel lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yg ada disana. Pintu kamar mandi yg tertutup tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Bukan, bukan hantu. Tapi teman satu kamar hotelnya, Kyungsoo. Pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut _bathrobe_ dan handuk di kepala. Rupanya sahabatnya itu telah mandi lebih dulu.

"Oh Baek, kau sudah bangun?"

"Uhm" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan bergumam seadanya menjawab sapaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sahabatnya itu tampak lesu, tidak hiperaktif seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tangannya terulur menggeser tubuh Kyungsoo yg berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Baekhyun yg memasuki kamar mandi itu, tapi tidak menutup pintunya. Terdengar suara seperti gesekan antara sikat dan gigi didalam sana beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kyung" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepala sikat gigi dari dalam mulutnya. "Menurutmu, mengapa jika tiba-tiba kau bersikap aneh saat melihat seseorang dekat dengan... seseorang?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yg sedang mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Alis matanya bertautan.

"Aku tidak paham, bicaralah dengan benar Baek."

"Maksudku, yeah tiba-tiba saja kau merasa.. kesal mungkin? Dan.. uhm semacam _badmood"_

"Maksudmu, cemburu?"

"Jadi itu cemburu?"

"Jadi kau cemburu pada seseorang? Siapa itu?"

"Iy- tidak! Aku hanya bertanya saja"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan keras. Buru-buru ia melanjutkan kegiatan menggosok giginya lalu berkumur dan meletakkan sikat gigi ke tempatnya kembali.

"Chanyeol, Quetta—"

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN CEMBURU PADA MEREKA!"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dari luar kamar mandi dengan pandangan tercengang. Mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba membentaknya? Dan lagi, cemburu?

"Memangnya siapa yg bilang kau cemburu dengan mereka? Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Chanyeol, Quetta dan Blanco baru saja mengirimiku pesan secara bersamaan. Mereka bilang kita harus membawa beberapa pakaian dan peralatan mandi karena kita akan ber _camping_ malam ini."

Baekhyun menatap dirinya sendiri didepan cermin sambil melotot. Ia menampar-namparkan telapak tangannya pada bibirnya sendiri. Memalukan. Pasti Kyungsoo berpikiran yg tidak-tidak sekarang.

"A-ah oke. Terimakasih a-atas informasinya. Aku akan mandi sekarang"

"Tunggu, jangan bilang jika kau—"

 _ **BLAM!**_

"Kau cemburu pada mereka?"

Baekhyun menghidupkan keran shower dengan keras. Kedua tangannya mengobok-obok air didalam _bathup_ , membuat suara bising dengan sengaja.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa kyung? Maaf aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dari dalam sini!"

.

.

.

Karena tidak dapat dilalui kendaraan, untuk sampai ke kawasan perkemahan mereka diharuskan untuk mendaki. Dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya, Chanyeol bisa saja sampai lebih dulu. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena gadis di belakangnya saat ini selalu berpegangan pada belakang bajunya. Gadis itu bilang ia belum pernah melakukan kegiatan _hiking_ sebelumnya, jadi ia butuh Chanyol untuk membimbingnya. Karena kasihan, Chanyeol pun menunggunya.

Meskipun jalanan yg mereka tidak terlalu menanjak dan terjal, tetapi butuh ketelitian juga untuk memilih jalan. Apalagi bagi para pemula. Tampaknya gadis di belakang Chanyeol mengalami kesulitan.

"Aw! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sontak menoleh saat mendengar pekikan seorang gadis di belakangnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang jatuh terduduk. Lututnya terlihat lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Quetta? Kau tidak apa?" Chanyeol segera menghampirinya dan memeriksa keadaannya. Quetta hanya terus mengaduh sambil memegangi lututnya. Chanyeol meraih botol air mineral dari dalam tasnya. Setelah membuka tutup botolnya, pria itu segera menyiramkannya diatas luka di lutut Quetta. Membersihkannya dari kotoran dan tanah yg menempel di luka itu.

"Akh!"

"Maaf. Apa terasa sangat sakit? Kita harus mengobatinya, area camping kita didepan sana, ayo"

"T-tapi" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya saat gadis itu menahan lengannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa berjalan, lututku rasanya sakit sekali"

Chanyeol selalu tidak pernah tega dengan perempuan. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, pria itu akhirnya berbalik badan dan berjongkok didepan gadis itu. Menawarkan punggungnya.

"Cepat naik, aku akan menggendongmu"

"A-apa?"

"Atau aku berubah piki—"

"B-baiklah"

Chanyeol mulai berdiri saat gadis itu telah menaiki punggungnya. Quetta merangkulkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dari belakang. Beruntung jaraknya tidak jauh lagi. Chanyeol menurunkan Quetta di atas sebuah kursi panjang yg tersedia setelah sampai. Beberapa anggota dari rombongannya mulai mendirikan tenda dan menata kayu bakar untuk api unggun.

Ia tidak setega itu untuk meninggalkan Quetta yg dalam keadaan terluka seorang diri, tapi ia juga tidak ingin orang lain(Chanyeol terlalu naif untuk menyebut orang lain itu sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun) berpikiran yg tidak-tidak karena terus-terusan berdekatan dengan gadis ini, jadi ia mencari seseorang yg bisa mengobati luka di lutut Quetta. Baru saja mengedarkan pandangannya, lengannya sudah diraih kembali oleh Quetta.

"Berikan ponselmu"

"Untuk?"

"Sudahlah berikan saja"

Chanyeol hanya menurut dan menyerahkan ponsel yg ia ambil dari saku celananya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yg akan dilakukan gadis itu dengan ponselnya? Ia masih terus memperhatikan saat gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya yg ia tidak tahu benda apa itu. Sampai akhirnya Quetta menyerahkan kembali ponselnya, ia mengerti. Quetta telah memasangkan sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk tengkorak berwarna _gold_ pada ponselnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Gantungan ponsel kkk"

"Aku tahu. Maksudku, kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"T-tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kau telah menolongku"

"Baiklah, terimakasih"

Chanyeol memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya tanpa mengetahui rona merah di wajah Quetta. Secara kebetulan, ia melihat serra berjalan melewati mereka dengan membawa beberapa kayu bakar. Chanyeol berniat akan meminta tolong wanita itu unuk mengobati luka Quetta, sementara ia menggantikannya membawa kayu bakar itu.

"Serra!" Wanita berkulit gelap tersebut berhenti dan berbelok ke arahnya. Chanyeol segera meraih kayu-kayu itu dari tangan Serra.

"Tolong obati luka Quetta, biar aku yg membawa kayu-kayu ini"

Ia bergegas pergi dari kedua perempuan itu sesaat setelah Serra menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa tahu jika Quetta memandangnya dengan kecewa. Lebih parahnya, ia tidak tahu jika sebenarnya sejak ia menggendong Quetta ke area perkemahan dan gadis itu memberikan sebuah gantungan ponsel padanya, Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir di Hawaii. Kali ini Chanyeol yang terbangun dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas. Kemarin, selama sehari penuh Baekhyun bersikap seakan-akan sedang menghindarinya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa aneh tak ada yg jadi sasaran ejekannya lagi(sebenarnya Chanyeol berbohong soal ini). Selain itu, bertengkar dengan Baekhyun sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak biasa tidak melihat Baekhyun yg mudah marah seperti biasanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengejeknya didepan orang banyak agar Baekhyun terpancing, tapi Baekhyun justru diam dan menganggap ejekannya seolah-olah hanyalah angin belaka. Chanyeol kesal, ia seperti mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Seluruh anggota rombongannya telah memasuki bus, kecuali dirinya dan Blanco. Karena mereka ditugaskan untuk memastikan tempat yg semalam mereka gunakan untuk berkemah telah bersih seperti saat mereka datang.

Setelah semuanya beres, kedua pria berambut gelap dan terang tersebut menaiki bus mereka. Saat menuju seatnya, Chanyeol dibuat heran karena seseorang yg duduk di seat sebelahnya bukan Baekhyun, melainkan Quetta.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?"

Quetta yg menyadari Chanyeol datang, tiba-tiba berubah gugup. Ia menggigt bibirnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

"I-itu.. Baekhyun memintaku untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengannya."

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang. Yang ia ingat, sebelumnya Quetta satu seat dengan Yifan. Dan benar, pria tinggi itu menemukan sosok mungil Baekhyun sedang meringkuk, tiga baris di belakang seatnya, disamping Yifan. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun sedang tidur, jangan ganggu dia"

Chanyeol menatap Yifan yg juga menatapnya. Dengan pasrah, ia berbalik, kembali ke seatnya.

.

.

.

Pantai. Akhirnya Baekhyun mennginjakkan kakinya di pantai untuk pertama kalinya di Hawaii. Ini yang sejak kemarin ia tunggu-tunggu. Tidak seperti yg Baekhyun bayangkan. Ia pikir pantai di Hawaii akan sangat indah, tapi ternyata tidak. Bukan hanya sangat indah, tapi ini sangat sangat sangat sangat indah! Wow!

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri pantai dengan heboh, ia juga mengacak-acak air di pinggiran pantai menggunakan kedua tangannya, sehingga percikan-percikan air asin itu menyiprat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ya ya ya! Lihat pakaianku jd basah karena ulahmu Baek!"

Kepala Baekhyun menengok kesamping, yg ternyata ada Kyungsoo disana. Pria manis itu hanya menyengir lucu saat sahabatnya itu mengomel.

"Salahmu sendiri berdiri didekatku. Rasakan ini!"

Bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun malah dengan sengaja mencipratkan air pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menghindar dan tidak membalasnya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo semakin menjauh sambil mengomel. Baekhyun berbalik lagi dan tertawa senang karena berhasil membuat kesal pria bermata bulat tersebut.

Tapi kemudian tawanya berhenti saat merasakan kepalanya dilempari oleh sesuatu. Ia menyentuh sesuatu di kepalanya, dan menemukan butiran-butiran pasir putih disana. Ia pikir ini pasti perbuatan Kyungsoo. Tapi saat membalikkan badannya untuk meneriaki Kyungsoo, ia tak menemukan lelaki itu disana.

Hanya ada beberapa temannya yg sedang bermain pasir dan berjemur. Oh, ada Chayeol juga disana. Apa mungkin pria sialan itu yg melemparinya? Baekhyun tidak bisa memastikan apakah pelakunya Chanyeol atau bukan. Pria itu terlihat berbaring di _sunbed_ sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam, bisa saja ia tidur kan?

Tidak seperti dirinya yg memakai kemeja pantai pendek bermotif bunga khas Hawaii, Chanyeol malah memilih bertelanjang dada. Memamerkan perut kotak-kotaknya yg sungguh.. menjengkelkan di mata Baekhyun(ingatkan dia jika berbohong itu dosa).

"Baek?"

Baekhyun berbalik saat seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Yifan, dan pria itu juga bertelanjang dada. Ugh, apa hanya dirinya laki-laki, tidak maksudnya seluruh orang(karena setelah diperhatikan, kaum perempuan bahkan hanya menggunakan bikini) yg ada disini yg memakai pakaian lengkap? Ia hanya tak suka seluruh kulitnya terpapar sinar matahari seperti yg lain, ia lebih suka berkulit putih bersih, tidak kecoklatan seperti kebanyakan pria lain. Bahkan ia mengoleskan _sunblock_ di setiap permukaan kulitnya sebelum kemari.

"Oh, hai Yifan."

"Apa kau baru saja mencuci rambut menggunakan pasir? Lihat rambutmu hahaha"

"Ya. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Apa? T-tidak—"

Terlambat, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menggosok-gosok rambut pirang Yifan dengan segenggam pasir yg ia ambil tadi. Yifan hanya pasrah dan menatap datar pada Baekhyun yg saat ini tertawa senang.

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti" tangannya terangkat, membersihkan pasir-pasir di kepalanya. "Saat kau lengah"

"Coba saja" Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya. Lelaki manis itu meraih kamera yg ia kalungkan di lehernya, lalu mendekatkan lensa kamera itu kedepan matanya.

"Kurang bagus jika kau memotret dari sini, ayo kita ambil gambarnya dari sana!"

Yifan menunjuk bebatuan karang yg besar di bagian selatan pantai. Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Yifan dan menggigit bibirnya bimbang. Memang benar, pasti akan sangat bagus jika mengambil gambar dari sana, karena seluruh bagian pantai akan terlihat.

"Kau yakin disana aman?"

"Tentu saja, ayo!"

Baekhyun menurut saat pria yg sama tingginya dengan chanyeol itu meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari menuju batu besar tersebut. Akhirnya ia menaiki batu tersebut, dengan bantuan Yifan tentu saja. Bagian batu yg mereka pijaki berbentuk memanjang, dan tertutup oleh batu yg lebih besar di kedua sisinya. Tak ada yg bisa melihat mereka kecuali orang-orang yg berdiri tepat di belakang batu itu.

"Saat ini pantai sedang surut, jadi kita bisa kemari. Jika sedang pasang, batu ini akan tertutup air laut hingga setengah dari tingginya. Tidak ada yg bisa menjangkaunya. Jadi, kau beruntung kemari saat air laut sedang surut"

"Tunggu, mengapa kau sangat paham tentang batu ini?"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke sisi batu yg ada di ujung, menjorok ke air laut. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan dan berhati-hati karena permukaan batu terjal dan di beberapa bagian sedikit tajam.

"Aku pernah kemari sebelumnya." Baekhyun menatap takjub pada Yifan.

"Wooow hebat! Jika aku menikah nanti, aku akan mengajak pasanganku berbulan madu di Hawaii kkkk"

"Maksudmu, dengan Chanyeol kelak?"

Baekhyun yg sebelumnya merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata —menikmati hembusan angin pantai— sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kurasa aku tidak pernah menyebut namanya sejak tadi, mengapa tiba-tiba membahas Chanyeol?

"Itu kau baru saja menyebut namanya" Yifan hanya menyengir saat Baekhyun menatap datar padanya. "Tapi kau berharap dengan Chanyeol kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan pria brengsek itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau cemburu saat melihatnya dengan gadis Spanyol itu?"

Baekhyun pura-pura sibuk dengan kameranya, padahal otaknya yg sibuk memikirkan cara unyuk menyangkal ucapan Yifan.

"Aku tidak cemburu"

"Lalu untuk apa kau meminta untuk bertukar tempat di bus tadi pagi?"

"Aku.. hanya ingin melakukannya saja."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Chanyeol, bagaimana jika mereka berpacaran ya?"

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia tak harusnya merasa gelisah haya karena ucapan Yifan barusan. Ia meraih batu kecil dibawahnya, lalu melemparnya dengan kuat ke air laut. Yifan diam-diam menyeringai dibelakangnya, pria mungil itu tak sadar jika sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya.

"Bukan urusanku."

"Tapi kurasa Chanyeol menyukaimu" Sejujurnya, Yifan seringkali menangkap basah Chanyeol yg sedang mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun di tempat kerja. Dan ia tak bohong saat melihat cara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun itu.. berbeda.

"Haha lucu sekali. Aku tak pedu— ARGH!"

"Astaga baek!"

Yifan refleks berjongkok didepan Baekhyun yg sedang bersimpuh. Rintihan semakin keras terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Yang lebih tinggi semakin membulatkan mata saat melihat telapak kaki kanan Baekhyun mengucurkan darah segar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh? Kakimu terluka parah"

"Sepertinya aku terpeleset lumut, dan.. telapakku tersayat batu tajam itu. Arrghh sakit sekali"

"Ayo kita turun dan obati kakimu. Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dibantu oleh Yifan, ia berhasil mendirikan tubuhnya. Dengan desisan dan terpincang pincang, ia menuruni batu karang itu. Baekhyun berhenti saat melihat jalan yg tadi ia lalui menuju batu ini saat ini sebagian telah terendam air laut. Ia mencoba berjalan dengan menaikkan kakinya yg terluka lebih tinggi lagi agar tak menyentuh air.

"Arghhhhh sial!"

Usahanya gagal, ombak menggerakkan air itu semakin tinggi dan menyentuh luka di telapak kakinya. Ia menggeram. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya jika luka terkena dengan air garam? Luka kecil saja rasanya pasti akan sangat sakit, apalagi lukanya yg cukup dalam.

"Ah! Apa yg kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Yifan meraih tubuhnya. Pria itu menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat menyebrangi genangan air laut itu dan menuju pantai dimana rombongan mereka berkumpul.

Sekilas Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yg tampak seperti sedang menatap tajam padanya. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu Chanyeol menatapnya atau bukan karena sekali lagi, Chanyeol masih memakai kacamata hitamnya. Tapi arah wajahnya selalu mengikut padanya yg ada di punggung Yifan. Sejak mereka melewatinya hingga kini ia telah diturunkan diatas _sunbeds_ disampingnya, arah wajah Chanyeol masih mengarah padanya.

Baekhyun kembali merintih saat Yifan membersihkan lukanya dengan antiseptik yg entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. Baekhyun hanya menurut saat pria itu dengan cekatan membalut lukanya dengan perban.

Saat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada disana. Ia mendapati pria itu kini sedang berada di tepi pantai, bersama Quetta.

.

.

.

Senja hampir berganti malam. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berlibur. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pesta akan diadakan di malam terakhir. Dan kali ini di pantai. Seluruh pantai telah disewa khusus dan dirubah menjadi sebuah tempat pesta yg mewah dan meriah.

Pesta terbuka untuk umum. Siapapun yg berkunjung ke pantai itu boleh mengikuti pesta. Di sebelah utara pantai diatur menyerupai lantai dansa, seorang DJ disewa bahkan juga dipasang lampu disko disana. Disampingnya terdapat tempat untuk ber- _Barbeque_ -ria. Di sebelah selatan terdapat meja bar panjang beserta bartendernya, siapapun bebas untuk menikmati minuman-minuman mahal disana.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita menari!"

Chanyeol memakan daging panggangnya lalu menatap Yifan yg sedang menari dengan beberapa wanita diatas lantai dansa. Ia bergeleng dan berjalan melewati Yifan.

"Tidak, terimakasih bung. Aku akan mengambil minum saja."

"Kau tidak keren, dude!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan menuju meja bar didepannya. Ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat seorang laki-laki mungil duduk menekuk lutut di pasir menghadap laut didepannya, itu Baekhyun.

Setelah meminta sebotol _wine_ pada bartender, ia menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Baekhyun. Wajah lelaki manis itu memerah dan matanya terpejam.

"Hei, apa kau tidur?"

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yg dengan susah payah membuka kelopak matanya, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Apa? Tidaaak~ aku tidak tertidur~"

Pria menjawabnya dengan lambat dan senandung di akhir ucapannya. Aroma nafasnya tercium oleh indra penciuman Chanyeol, Baekhyun mabuk. Ia melihat gelas dengan cairan berwarna merah yg tinggal seperempatnya didepan pria itu.

"Kau meminum bir?" Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Hanya campuran _red wine_ dan jus _strawbery_. Rasanya yummyy~"

Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya saat Baekhyun menyodorkan ibu jarinya ke depan wajahnya.

"Kau mabuk hanya karena _cocktail_?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mabuk~"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. Ia membuka tutup botol _wine_ dan meminumnya langsung dari mulut botol. Lelehan cairan berwarna merah itu mengenai dagunya saat Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba merebut botolnya. Leher jenjangnya terpampang menggoda saat pria manis itu mendongak untuk meminum _wine_ langsung dari mulut botol, seperti yg Chanyeol lakukan tadi. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan berdehem.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Heum? Kakiku?"

"Biar kulihat" Chanyeol dengan perlahan meraih pergelangan kaki Baekhyun, lalu mengelus punggung kakinya. "Apa masih sangat sakit?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari samping. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau apa, Chanyeol merasa lelaki disampingnya itu tampak sangat menawan. Pipi dan lehernya yg putih terkena pantulan cahaya lampu bercampur cahaya oranye dari senja di hadapannya, membuatnya semakin indah. Bibir tipis merah jambu itu, walaupun hanya terlihat dari samping, tapi mampu membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludah karenanya. Sial, Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini.

"Ya, sangat sakit~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, yg semakin membuat Chanyeol berkeringat. "Maka dari itu, jangan dekati Quetta lagi"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Apa ia salah dengar? Apa mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol jadi telinganya tidak berfungsi dengan baik?

"Kenapa aku tak boleh dekat dengannya?"

"Karena aku cemburu" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Ia tak akan pernah percaya pada perkataan orang mabuk, karena ia tau orang mabuk tak akan sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Semuanya diluar kontrol. Tapi jika Baekhyun yg mengatakannya, mengapa rasanya sulit untuk mengacuhkannya?

"Aku tidak akan dekat dengannya lagi"

"Benarkah? Yeay! Kkkk" Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri seperti anak kecil sembari melihat matahari menceburkan dirinya ke tengah-tengah ombak di hadapannya dengan mata sayu. _Sunset_ yg indah.

"Tapi dengan dua syarat." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Baekhyun lalu membisikkan sesuatu disana "pertama, aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan Yifan"

Chanyeol mengecup pelan permukaan daun telinga Baekhyun, membuat pria manis itu melenguh "uhh.. apa yg kau lakukan~"

Baekhyun menahan dada bidang Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kanannya, tapi itu tak dapat membuat Chanyeol berhenti hanya karena tangan lemah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelusuri permukaan sisi kanan leher mulus itu menggunakan ujung hidungnya, mengendus aroma _wine_ bercampur _strawberry_ disana, membuat Baekhyun semakin lemas.

"Yang kedua.."

"Ngh jangan lakukan itu.."

Chanyeol mengecupi leher itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun semakin kuat menahan dada Chanyeol, tapi juga semakin memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, memberi ruang lebih untuk Chanyeol telusuri. Pria yg lebih tinggi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, kali ini mengecupi sudut bibir namja mungil yg sedang memejamkan mata itu dari samping.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun keatas _seat_ paling belakang di dalam bus. Lelaki itu melepas dua kancing kemejanya lalu menindih Baekhyun. Tanpa basa-basi diraupnya bibir merah itu kembali. Baekhyun mencengkeram tengkuk Chanyeol, tidak kuasa menahan nikmatnya cumbuan dari bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu semampunya karena terlalu lemas. Chanyeol berkali-kali memiringkan kepalanya, menyesap bibir ranum itu semakin dalam. Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan pada pria itu bahwa ia kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman basah itu sejenak. Nafas keduanya terengah dan bercampur menjadi satu. Baekhyun meraih kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan sensual, ia membuka bibirnya yg telah membengkak, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar mendekatkan kembali wajah keduanya dan menjilati lidah itu dengan bergairah. Setelah puas menyicipi rongga mulut lelaki dibawahnya, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir itu. Disesapnya kulit di sekitar sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat, membuat Baekhyun melenguh nikmat.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat sekitar sudut bibir baekhyun yg memerah saat ia melepas ciumannya. Diusapnya bekas _hickey_ itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Fast update xD

3 Chapter udah selesai, yaitu **T** axi, **E** nemies?, dan yg ketiga **A** bnormal.

 **T E - A M O**. Berarti kurang **M** sama **O**

FF ini akan selesai 2 Chapter lagi! Udah tau FF nya ga ada peminatnya, tp tetep ngeyel update terus haha xD

Gapapa, itung-itung bunuh waktu luang

Thanks yg udah baca, saranghae!


	4. Chapter 4

Main cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Pairing: ChanBaek

Genre: romance, a little bit humor

Rated: T

Note: this is YAOI or boys love. Dont read if you dont like :)

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun masih saja merasa frustasi. Ia rasanya ingin menangis saat menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, lebih tepatnya pada kulit di sekitaran sudut bibirnya yang terdapat ruam kemerahan. Ia tak ingat pasti apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Well, sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya lupa. Pagi itu, ia terbangun saat matahari baru terlihat setitik di ufuk timur, bus yang ia tumpangi sudah melaju menuju bandara karena hari itu mereka akan kembali ke Spanyol, seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

Ketika kesadarannya perlahan-perlahan mulai terkumpul dengan baik, ia menyadari jika keadaan bus sedang damai. Teman-temannya masih terlelap. Ah, sepertinya ia melewatkan pesta semalam.

Melewatkan pesta semalam

Melewatkan pesta semalam

Melewatkan pesta semalam

Kalimat itu trus terngiang di kepalanya beserta pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dari benaknya sendiri. Seperti, mengapa ia semalam bisa melewatkannya? Apakah ia tertidur? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja hari telah pagi sementara seingatnya kemarin ia masih menikmati pemandangan pantai ditemani segelas cocktail. Tunggu, apakah dia mabuk semalam?

Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangan diatas kepalanya, sedikit meremas rambutnya. kepalanya terasa sedikit pening memang. Yeah, akhirnya ia menyimpulkan sendiri jika semalam mungkin ia sedikit mabuk lalu tertidur. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya kembali dan terkejut saat tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan orang lain.

Itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertidur disampingnya. Entah mengapa saat memandang pria itu, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi aneh pada bibirnya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya sendiri, mengapa ia baru sadar jika bibirnya terasa panas dan membengkak? Dan entah mengapa dia merasa penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit memandangi wajah Chanyeol , ia mengingat satu hal. Semalam ia telah berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Hanya itu, tidak ada hal lain yang ia ingat. Tentang mengapa mereka bisa berciuman, atau apa yg terjadi setelahnya. Ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat kelopak mata pria disampingnya itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Mereka sempat melakukan kontak mata sebelum Baekhyun membanting arah wajahnya ke hadapan jendela, berpura-pura sibuk mengamati keadaan diluar sana. Suasana canggung sangat jelas kentara diantara keduanya.

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak memiliki keberanian bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia hanya terus seperti itu, menatap jalanan hingga bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk turun dari bus terlebih dahulu, tanpa kata. Baekhyun pikir ia akan merasa sedikit lebih lega saat ia menjauh dari Chanyeol, tapi nyatanya tidak. Teman-temannya terus saja bertanya apa yang terjadi pada sudut bibirnya. Karena penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk bercermin pada layar ponselnya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada bibirnya, tapi ia dapat menyimpulkan jika ruam itu muncul karena perbuatannya dengan Chanyeol semalam. Ketika teman-temannya terus menggodanya bahwa ruam di bibirnya itu terlihat seperti hickey, ia hanya dapat mengelak dan mengatakan bahwa itu muncul karena benturan. Yang lebih mengesalkan, teman-temannya menuduh Chanyeol lah si pembuat hickey hanya karena ia yang duduk diseat yang sama dengan Baekhyun, meski pada kenyatannya memang seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya, siang itu, lebih tepatnya kemarin siang, ia terus menggunakan masker selama penerbangan hingga tiba di apartemen.

Baekhyun frustasi karena teman-temannya tidak mempercayai ucapannya dan terus menggodanya. Sama frustasinya seperti saat ini. Meski telah menyamarkan ruam itu menggunakan produk kosmetik yang ia pinjam dari Quetta, tetap saja masih terlihat dengan jelas.

Ia berangkat ke restoran menggunakan bus, sama seperti biasanya. Seperti yang ia duga, ketika ia memasuki restoran, teman-temannya kembali menggodanya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mengomel dan menghindar. Saat teman-temannya terus memojokkan Baekhyun dengan gurauan-gurauan mereka, Chanyeol datang memberi satu persatu jitakan pada tiap kepala teman-temannya yang usil.

Alih-alih diam, mereka justru semakin gencar menggoda keduanya.

"Ayo kita pergi teman-teman! Atau kekasih Baekhyun akan menghajar kalian!"

"Sialan kau Yifan!"

Yifan dan yang lain berlari sembari tertawa cukup keras saat Chanyeol mengumpat. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya mengomel, sempat terkejut saat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh ke arahnya. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya lucu.

"Kau tidak apa kan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Yifan yang ternyata sejak tadi masih memperhatikan, menyeringai di depan counter minuman. Ia bersuara lumayan kencang setelahnya, bermaksud menggoda keduanya lagi.

"Aku seperti melihat sepasang pemuda yang sedang kasmaran di dalam drama—Ouch!"

Dan tanpa diduganya, saat membalikkan tubuh, dua buah sepatu berbeda ukuran mendarat di atas permukaan bokongnya dengan cukup keras. Oh Yifan yang malang, rasanya pasti sakit. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa cukup kencang setelahnya. Sementara Yifan sambil menggerutu memasuki counter minuman.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara, yaitu Chanyeol. Hanya sebentar, karena ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sesaat setelah bertemu pandang dengan bola mata Chanyeol. Baek, ada apa denganmu?

"Bicara saja." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya menuju loker.

"Tentang kejadian di bus kemarin.. maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk hingga tak sadar dengan apa yang telah kulakukan." Ah, ternyata tentang hal itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Sayangnya, pria ber-eyeliner itu tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol berbohong.

"Tidak apa, kita sama-sama mabuk waktu itu." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan ruang loker yang sedang sepi.

"Hmm.. kau pulang dengan bus kan? Bagaimana jika kita berjalan ke halte bersama-sama nanti?" Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Motorku masih berada di bengkel, maka dari itu aku menggunakan bus."

Chanyeol terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama-sama. Satu rahasia yang tidak kalian tahu, sebenarnya motor Chanyeol kini baik-baik saja di garasi apartemennya dan sedang tidak berada di bengkel.

"B-boleh saja." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu.. aku akan ke dapur sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya saat Baekhyun telah keluar ruangan. Matanya tiba-tiba mengarah pada loker Baekhyun. Diulurkan tangan kanannya pada permukaan pintu loker Baekhyun. Bibirnya masih tersenyum terlampau lebar.

"Mengapa aku harus merasa senang?"

Ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pria tinggi itu menarik tangannya dari loker Baekhyun, merapikan seragam pelayannya lalu keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya sambil bersiul. Lampu ruang tengahnya masih menyala, itu artinya Yifan belum tidur. Jika kalian bingung mengapa Yifan bisa sampai rumah jauh lebih dulu padahal keduanya satu apartemen dan satu tempat kerja? Jawabannya adalah karena Yifan pulang dengan mengendarai motornya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya dengan bus. Itu belum termasuk waktu yang terpotong akibat berjalan menuju halte, dan menunggu bus. Belum lagi ketika sampai, ia diharuskan berjalan lagi untuk dapat sampai di apartemennya.

Chanyeol menemukan Yifan sedang membawa cup ramen dari arah dapur menuju ruang tengah.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata. Apa kau mau?" Yifan menyodorkan cup ramen yang bagian atasnya mengepul pada Chanyeol. Belum sempat menjawab, teman se-apartemen Chanyeol itu kembali menarik tangannya yang memegangi cup ramen.

"Buatlah milikmu sendiri jika kau mau."

Chanyeol mendengus. Apa-apaan itu, ia baru saja ingin berkata 'iya' dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih banyak atas tawaran dan saranmu." Chanyeol bermaksud menyindir Yifan, tapi si korban ternyata tidak merasa tersindir. Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa dan menyetel televisi.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun?"

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang melepas resleting jaket, kini terhenti. Ia sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan,

"Mengapa harus? Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya." Yifan terkekeh mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Ohya? Kau bahkan rela meninggalkan motor kesayanganmu berdiam diri di garasi demi bisa menemani si Byun itu di halte."

Chanyeol meneruskan kegiatan melepas jaketnya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. A-aku hanya bosan saja mengendarai motor. Jadi sementara aku menggunakan bus."

"Yang kau maksud sementara itu, selama berminggu-minggu lamanya?"

Chanyeol kelabakan. Memangnya benar sudah selama itu? Ia pikir masih beberapa hari saja. Ia menggaruk kepalanya lucu.

"Itu.. sudahlah! Lagipula itu tidak penting."

Chanyeol mendelik melihat Yifan tertawa keras. Ia memasuki kamarnya, lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah. Ia dapat mendengar Yifan berseru diluar kamarnya.

"Hey bung! Aku ingin menawarimu sesuatu."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian. Ia menjatuhan bokongnya di samping Yifan.

"Apa? Pasti hal tidak penting lagi."

"Dengarkan dulu, bodoh. Aku telah membeli 4 buah tiket menonton di bioskop. Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengajak Tao saja, lalu kedua saudaranya memaksa ingin ikut. Ketika aku sudah memesan, mereka bilang batal ikut"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memberi dua tiket ini padamu." Yifan tampak menyodorkan dua lembar tiket pada Chanyeol.

"Dua?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya, dua. Terserah kau ingin mengajak siapa saja." Chanyeol memperhatikan Yifan yang menyeruput ramennya hingga tak bersisa lalu melempar cup bekasnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajak orang lain untuk ikut?"

"Kau saja. Siapa tahu kau berniat mengajak orang yang kau sukai." Yifan menyeringai tanpa Chanyeol sadari. "Misalnya, si Byun itu?"

"Jangan sok tahu. Aku tidak akan mungkin mengajaknya."

"Mau bertaruh?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seringaian Yifan. Bertaruh katanya? "Kalau kau benar-benar mengajak Baekhyun, berarti memang benar kau menyukainya."

"Cih. Aku tidak mau bertaruh. Lagipula untuk apa mengajak si pendek itu." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil dua lembar tiket itu dari tangan Yifan. "Tapi, terimakasih untuk tiketnya."

Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil kerkekeh saat Chanyeol berlalu dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Well, kita lihat saja."

.

.

.

Baekhyun buru-buru meletakkan botol parfumnya saat mendengar dering ponsel. Ia meraih ponsel yang berada diatas meja dan mengecek siapakah sang pemanggil. Pria ber-eyeliner itu segera menjawab telepon itu setelah melihat nama Chanyeol tertera disana.

"Aku sudah di depan gedung apartemenmu."

"B-baik, aku akan keluar sekarang"

Baekhyun segera menutup ponselnya lalu keluar dari apartemennya. Lelaki manis itu berhenti sejenak didepan pintu ruangannya, menghela nafas. Oh Byunbaek, kau benar-benar seperti seorang gadis yang akan diajak kencan oleh kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menemukan mobil Chanyeol didepan gedung apartemennya. Ia segera menghampirinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam itu setelah dipersilahkan oleh si empunya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada jok belakang mobil.

"Kemana yang lain?" Chanyeol menghidupkan kembali mobilnya.

"Yifan dan Tao sudah menunggu di cafe bioskop." Baekhyun memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya seraya bibirnya membulat lucu. Mobil mulai berjalan. Pria berbibir mungil itu diam-diam mencuri pandang pada sang pengemudi, Chanyeol. Matanya mengamati penampilan pria bertelinga lebar itu malam ini. Tampak sangat tampan, tapi tentu saja masih jauh lebih tampan dirinya (bagi Baekhyun).

"Kau tidak akan turun?"

Baekhyun baru saja menyadari jika mobil yang ia tumpangi telah berhenti. Baekhyun menyusul setelah Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu. Ia mengikuti lelaki tinggi itu memasuki gedung bioskop. Kedua pria dengan tinggi berbeda itu memasuki cafe didalamnya.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang?" Sapa Yifan setelah kedua manusia tersebut menduduki kursi di seberangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, sementara Chanyeol acuh.

"Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?" Baekhyun mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Tidak juga, Baek" Tao menanggapi. Lelaki bermata panda itu terlihat senang karena Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun. Sedangkan Yifan tampak tersenyum misterius.

"Sepertinya.. seseorang telah berubah fikiran."

Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia malah memanggil seorang pelayan lalu memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan ucapan Yifan.

"Siapa yang berubah fikiran?" Baekhyun menggaruk pelipisnya bingung. Yifan semakin melebarkan seringaiannya saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Seseorang. Seseorang yang ternyata menyukai—"

"Baek, kau mau pesan apa?"

Yifan terkekeh saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memotong ucapannya. Baekhyun yang ditanya pun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Uhm, aku cheesecake dan latte saja."

Sang pelayan menulis seluruh pesanan dengan cepat, lalu berlalu setelah menyuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menunggu sebentar. Keadaan cafe tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja. Baekhyun baru ingat obrolannya dengan Yifan barusan terputus. Ia baru saja akan kembali bertanya sebelum sepotong cheesecake dan secangkir latte dengan aroma yang menggugah selera datang di hadapannya. Ingatan tentang obrolan dengan Yifan hilang sudah terganti dengan harumnya aroma keju bercampur kopi yang merasuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Pria manis itu segera menyeruput lattenya dan mengunyah cheesecakenya.

Film yang nantinya mereka tonton akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Keempat pria itu dengan segera menghabiskan hidangan mereka untuk kemudian lekas pergi ke ruang theater.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Tao yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan memasuki ruang theater. Mata besarnya ia alihkan pada lelaki menyebalkan disampingnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Semua orang menolak ajakanku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Yifan masih saja menyeringai. Chanyeol yang kesal mendecak lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan lebih dulu, sementara Yifan tertawa di belakang. Yifan tahu, Chanyeol pasti sedang berbohong. Mana mungkin ada yang mau menolak ajakan pria setampan Chanyeol, bukan begitu?

Chanyeol berjalan menaiki undakan anak tangga sambil sesekali mengecek tiketnya. Ia berjalan hingga ke baris paling belakang. Matanya kembali berkeliling untuk mencari seat yang sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera dalam tiket.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku paling pojok, terdapat dua kursi kosong disampingnya. Sementara disampingnya lagi tampak disinggahi oleh Tao. Ia mengecek tiketnya sekali lagi, dan ternyata memang benar ini seatnya. Akhirnya ia pun menjatuhkan bokongnya diantara Baekhyun dan Tao. Ia dapat melihat Yifan juga baru saja menduduki bangku di sebelah Tao. Jadi begini urutan duduk mereka, Baekhyun–Chanyeol–Yifan–Tao.

Film hampir dimulai, lampu-lampu didalam ruang theater telah dimatikan, diganti dengan lampu-lampu yang lebih kecil dan tidak terlalu terang.

"Hei bung, kutinggal sebentar ya? Tao ingin ditemani ke toilet."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melihat kedua pria berdarah China tersebut berjalan keluar ruang Theater. Chanyeol memperhatikan deretan kursi disampingnya. Kenapa ia baru menyadari jika hanya ia dan Baekhyun yang menduduki baris belakang?

"Yifan dan Tao kemana?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ke toilet."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. Ia kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada layar besar di hadapannya. Film benar-benar telah dimulai sekarang. Layar menampilkan adegan seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya sedang bahagia. Laki-laki itu tampak memasuki sebuah rumah megah dengan membawa beberapa koper dan tas. Dilihat dari keadaan rumah yang minim perabotan dan sedikit berdebu, sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja pindah ke rumah tersebut. Oh ya, jika kalian ingin tahu, film itu bergenre horror.

Film telah diputar hampir seperempat jalan. Chanyeol terkekeh saat memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menonton dengan mimik serius serta mulut dipenuhi popcorn berlumuran saus caramel yang legit. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Mengapa Yifan dan Tao lama sekali? Jangan-jangan kedua makhluk tersebut sengaja meninggalkannya berdua dengan Baekhyun? Ia tersentak saat sebuah pekikan nyaring memasuki telinga kanannya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak didekat telingaku?" Baekhyun mencibir mendengar protes dari Chanyeol. Yang itu tadi kan refleks, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan duduk disampingku." Chanyeol menoyor kepala pria mungil itu dengan kesal lalu beranjak, ingin berpindah duduk ke beberapa kursi disampingnya. Toh, tidak ada yang menempati. Ia hampir saja berdiri sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"A-aku tidak akan berteriak, tapi tetaplah duduk di kursimu."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu kembali duduk, seperti yang dipinta oleh Baekhyun. Apa laki-laki itu takut?

"Apa kau takut?" Chanyeol menatap remeh pada Baekhyun.

"S-siapa bilang! Aku hanya tidak ingin duduk sendirian. I-itu saja."

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada film. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menangkap suara desisan. Ia menyadari itu suara Baekhyun. Pria manis itu tampak mendesis sambil beberapa kali mengusap-usap kedua lengannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Sedikit, aku benci dingin."

"Lalu kenapa tidak membawa jaket atau semacamnya?"

"Aku lupa." Baekhyun menyengir. Ia akui ia memang sedikit pelupa. Ia kembali mengusap-usap lengannya dengan telapaknya sendiri. Usapannya terhenti saat ia merasa sebuah benda diletakkan di pangkuannya. Ia menatap benda itu. Itu sebuah hoodie.

"Pakai itu."

Baekhyun memandang kearah Chanyeol yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjangnya. O-oh, Chanyeol memberikan hoodienya untuk Baekhyun? Baekhyun sendiri tidak menolak, ia segera mengenakan hoodie berwarna abu-abu tersebut. Tudungnya pun ia kenakan di kepalanya. Ia tak percaya, tubuhnya benar-benar tenggelam dalam hoodie Chanyeol. Tudungnya hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya dari samping, sementara kedua tangannya tak terlihat. Sungguh, sebenarnya tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil, atau tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu besar? Wangi parfum Chanyeol yang menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya juga sedikit membuatnya merasa aneh. Baekhyun menepis pemikiran-pemikiran tidak pentingnya. Setidaknya ia tidak kedinginan lagi sekarang.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tidak menjawab maupun menanggapi, ia masih fokus pada layar di hadapannya. Dari suaranya yang menggelegar, sepertinya bagian menegangkan dari film telah terjadi saat ini. Suara jeritan, rintihan-rintihan menakutkan, serta tangisan yang keluar membuat Baekhyun enggan mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar. Pria ber-eyeliner itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menyandarkannya ke sandaran, ke hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun heran, pria itu bahkan tidak menampilkan ekspresi tegang atau takut, datar-datar saja. Merasa risih terus-terusan ditatap seperti itu, akhirnya Chanyeol ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak merasa takut?" Baekhyun bertanya, sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak. Biasa saja."

"Kupikir kau penakut." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya,

"Bukankah kau yang penakut?" Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh saat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Beberapa orang bertubuh tinggi yang kukenal memiliki sifat penakut, kupikir kau juga."

Baekhyun bercerita dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol dibuat semakin terkekeh. Sebenarnya berapa umur bocah itu? Lima tahun? Chanyeol ikut memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sepertimu. Dasar penakut." Baekhyun mendengus saat melihat Chanyeol mentertawakannya. Kesal, ia mencari cara untuk membalas Chanyeol.

 _Tring!_

Sebuah bohlam lampu imaginer menyala diatas kepala Baekhyun. Ia sudah menemukan satu cara licik. Dengan seringaiannya, ia mengambil sebutir popcorn dan menggenggamnya. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan kepalan tangannya tersebut ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Lihat! Ada kecoa!"

"Ap-W-WAA! Jauhkan dariku!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras saat Chanyeol memekik ketakutan. Padahal Baekhyun hanya berakting seolah-olah sedang melemparkan kecoa yang sebenarnya adalah popcorn ke arah Chanyeol. Ia berhenti tertawa saat beberapa penonton lain memberi isyarat padanya agar tidak berisik. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang menggertakan giginya.

"Jadi kau ingin main-main denganku hm? Rasakan ini!" Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun lalu menggigit pergelangannya dengan cukup kencang.

"Akh! Lepaskan bodoh!" Baekhyun memekik tertahan, tak ingin diusir keluar theater karena membuat keributan. Dengan kesal, ia menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Setelah cukup dekat, digigitnya keras-keras pipi kanan Chanyeol.

"Argghh!" Lelaki tinggi itu menggeram kesakitan. "Kau belum menyerah juga hah?" Ia memegang kepala Baekhyun, lalu ditariknya kepala itu agar gigitan Baekhyun terlepas.

Berhasil, gigitan Baekhyun terlepas. Masih dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menangkup kepala mungil Baekhyun, Chanyeol berniat ingin memelototi pria manis itu. Yang ternyata gagal karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mematung saat menyadari wajah manis Baekhyun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bekas air liur Baekhyun yang tertinggal di pipinya tak membantu sama sekali. Chanyeol menatap bibir merah Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat menggiurkan, kemudian beralih pada kedua matanya yang berhias eyeliner. Dan tatapannya terpaku disana, seolah-olah terhipnotis mata indah Baekhyun. Lalu entah karena setan apa, di fikirannya melintas satu hal. Tangan kanannya ia telusupkan di belakang tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Giliranku kan?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia belum sempat bertanya karena tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"A-apa yang kau—mh! nnhh~"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya lalu menggigit bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Pria mungil itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana.

Aroma strawberry dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol enggan melepas gigitannya dan justru ingin berbuat lebih. Gigitan kecil Chanyeol pada bibirnya telah berubah menjadi kuluman, kemudian lumatan. Tubuhnya terasa melemas akibat ciuman hangat yang Chanyeol berikan. Terbesit rasa bingung dalam pikirannya, tentang mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol menciumnya dan mengapa ia sendiri malah menikmati ciuman Chanyeol. Ia merasa ciuman ini salah, tapi anehnya ia tak dapat menghentikannya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada kemeja di bagian pinggang pria tinggi itu.

"Mmh.."

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol juga sedang menatapnya dalam sambil mencumbu bibirnya lembut. Baekhyun terbuai, ia membuka belahan bibirnya saat lidah Chanyeol menelusup masuk. Lidah keduanya hampir saja bersentuhan jika saja keadaan ruangan tak kembali terang benderang. Dengan cepat keduanya memisahkan diri. Uhh, jadi film telah berakhir? Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya canggung, sementara Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang basah menggunakan lengan hoodie milik Chanyeol yang ia kenakan. Bodoh, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

"Uhm.. k-kita keluar sekarang?"

"Tidak, kita lanjutkan lagi disini."

"CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

"Tunggu aku, kita pulang bersama-sama. Okay?"

"Memangnya Chanyeol kemana? Kau kan biasa pulang dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun terkejut melihat sikap ketus Quetta.

"Dia sedang membawa kendaraannya kali ini, bukan urusanku juga. Lagipula aku ingin pulang denganmu, kau kan tetanggaku. Tidak boleh?" Baekhyun dapat melihat Quetta menggeleng perlahan. Tentang Chanyeol, sejak kejadian di bioskop, mereka memang semakin dekat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, entah mengapa pria itu seakan-akan sedang menghindarinya. Ia tak tahu apa sebabnya, ia pun tak mau terlalu pusing memikirkannya.

Sejak ciuman yang terjadi malam itu, Baekhyun merasakan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Seperti jantungnya yang terus-terusan berdentum keras, salah tingkah, bahkan gugup. Ia mengira itu terjadi karena ia masih merasa canggung akibat ciuman beberapa waktu lalu. Sebenarnya, dalam hati kecil Baekhyun, ia menyimpan harapan untuk Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk bermain-main. Maka dari itu, sebelum terlambat, Baekhyun berniat membuang jauh-jauh harapan itu.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau di pintu depan, Baek."

"Yep!"

Baekhyun memasuki loker untuk mengambil tasnya, lalu keluar menyusul Quetta yang tengah menunggunya disana. Baekhyun menepuk bahu gadis itu lalu berjalan beriringan menuju halte. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang mereka tunggu datang.

"Quett, apa kau sakit?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak heran melihat sikap Quetta akhir-akhir ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis itu tampak tidak bersemangat. Biasanya pasti ia akan banyak bicara, tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan diriku?"

"Ngg hanya terlihat berbeda, kupikir kau sakit. Syukurlah jika begitu"

Hari ini bus yang mereka tumpangi tampak lengang, tak seramai biasanya. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Sepertinya.. kau sedang dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya kearah Quetta, mengamatinya sebentar. Mengapa gadis itu terus saja membahas Chanyeol? Baekhyun terus berpikir. Apa yang membuat gadis itu—Aaah tentu saja! Gadis itu pasti cemburu padanya, Baekhyun lupa jika Quetta menyukai Chanyeol(ia mengetahuinya saat melihat Quetta memberi Chanyeol gantungan tengkorak beberapa minggu yang lalu). Ia jadi merasa tidak enak padanya. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun kan memang tidak ada apa-apa dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa, hanya penasaran saja."

Baekhyun memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada saku mantelnya, lalu memandangi keadaan jalanan yang ramai akan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Tapi Quetta tampak belum puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Begitukah? Hng, ada apa dengan bibirmu tempo hari lalu Baek?"

"Maksudmu saat liburan? Itu karena wajahku terbentur saat aku tertidur." Tutur Baekhyun.

"Bukan karena Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Quetta dengan heran. Tapi gadis itu tidak menatapnya balik , pandangannya tampak mengarah ke kedua kakinya yang berayunan dibawah seat.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu karena ucapan teman-teman, abaikan saja. Kau seperti tidak tahu mereka saja." Baekhyun berdiri saat sang sopir memberhentikan busnya di halte kawasan apartemennya. "Tidak usah terlalu serius, aku dan pria menyebalkan itu hanya berteman, tidak lebih. Kami sama-sama pria, jika kau lupa."

Quetta tampak tersenyum senang sebelum menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah turun lebih dulu.

Jarak antara halte dan gedung apartemen mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Tak sampai lima menit, keduanya telah sampai dan hampir memasuki gedung apartemen sebelum seorang security mencegat mereka dan memberikan secarik amplop berwarna biru pada Quetta.

"Ada seseorang yang menyuruh saya memberi amplop itu pada penghuni flat nomor 14, itu flat nona Quetta bukan?"

"Benar. Tapi siapa yang memberi ini?" Quetta tampak mengerutkan keningnya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Seorang laki-laki. Beliau berkata anda harus segera membukanya." Security tersebut memberi penjelasan.

"Ah begitu, terimakasih."

Security tersebut mengangguk lalu berlalu. Baekhyun sejak tadi mencuri-curi pandang pada amplop di tangan Quetta. Gadis itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna senada dari dalamnya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Baekhyun ikut mengintip, ingin tahu apa yang ada didalam kertas tersebut.

"Kau sudah sampai? Masuklah dan kau akan tahu kejutan yang kuberikan." Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Baek! Jangan membacanya sebelum kuizinkan!"

Gadis itu menyembunyikan kertas yang Baekhyun baca ke belakang tubuhnya, meskipun hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Well, Baekhyun kan sudah terlanjur membaca.

"Waah kau punya _secret admirer_ , Quett!" Itu pernyataan dan bukannya pertanyaan.

"Issh jangan berisik, Baek!" Dengan kesal, Quetta menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan memasuki gedung terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bersisik? Memangnya aku seperti ikan?"

Baekhyun menyusul di belakang Quetta. Pria itu memasuki lift bersamaan dengan gadis berambut pirang disampingnya.

"Kau tak bilang padaku jika sedang dekat dengan seorang pria." Keduanya keluar dari lift setelah sampai pada lantai apartemen mereka.

"Aku memang tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun, Baek."

Baekhyun mengagguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menabrak punggung Quetta saat gadis itu berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba, Quett?"

"Baek, lihat!"

Baekhyun melihat Quetta yang menunjuk beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah yang berjejeran di lantai. Mungkin bunga-bunga itu dari pria yang sama dengan si pemberi surat. Baekhyun menyuruh Quetta untuk mengambil bunga-bunga itu. Gadis itu menurut, ia mengambil satu persatu bunga diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya. Quetta mengambil tangkai ke dua puluh satu, tak ada bunga mawar lain. Itu yang terakhir, dan yang terakhir terdapat di depan pintu kamar Quetta.

Didepan kamar gadis itu, terdapat sebuah boneka Teddy Bear berukuran sangat besar, sedang memeluk gulungan kertas berpita dan sebuah kotak kaca. Quetta mengambil kotak kaca tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat melihat cincin perak terselip disana. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil gulungan kertas berpita di pelukan sang Teddy lalu membuka dan membacanya, bersama Baekhyun.

 _Hai, apa kau suka dengan semua kejutan dariku?_

 _Kkk kuharap iya._

 _Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang kurasakan._

 _Mungkin kau akan kaget, bingung ataupun heran._

 _Aku tahu aku bukan pria yang romantis, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu._

 _Aku tak tahu sejak kapan rasa ini ada, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangimu._

 _Saat aku berada didekatmu, fikiranku melayang entah kemana._

 _Aku tak akan peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan._

 _Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?_

 _Kutunggu jawabanmu esok pagi._

— _Park Chanyeol—_

Quetta, begitupun dengan Baekhyun, mereka sama terkejutnya saat melihat nama si pengirim surat yang tertera di bagian paling bawah. Terutama Baekhyun. Matanya melebar. Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Yang Baekhyun tahu, ia tidak menyukai Chanyeol lebih dari seorang sahabat. Ciuman tempo hari lalu, juga ia anggap sebagai sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi saat mengetahui pria tinggi itu menyatakan cintanya pada orang lain, entah mengapa rasanya sangat sakit.

"Baek! Chanyeol menyukaiku! Ini bukan mimpi kan? Oh Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini!"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat Quetta meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Gadis itu tampak sangat bahagia. Baekhyun dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan tetangganya itu.

"Well, kuucapkan selamat untukmu. Tapi maaf aku harus masuk sekarang."

Karena limpahan kebahagiaan yang Quetta dapatkan, ia tak sedikitpun menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lalu kembali melompat-lompat senang. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian memasuki apartemennya. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah menutup dan mengunci sang pintu. Pandangan matanya masih kosong.

"Mengapa aku harus bersedih? Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya" Baekhyun terkikik sendiri, lalu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tawa. Tak lama kemudian, tawanya berhenti dan berganti menjadi tatapan kosong kembali.

"Park Chanyeol sialan. Untuk apa kau menciumku waktu itu."

Baekhyun menendang dinding disampingnya dengan cukup keras. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, lalu memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Terlintas beberapa potongan saat-saat ia bersama Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia melupakan pria tinggi itu dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa. Debaran jantungnya yang selalu menggila, perasaan hangat atas semua perlakuan manis yang telah Chanyeol berikan untuknya, rasa aman ketika ia berada di dekat pria itu. Sial, kenapa Baekhyun baru menyadarinya?

"Brengsek. Apa aku memang mencintainya? Ini mustahil."

Baekhyun hampir saja membanting ponsel di tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, sebelum sebuah getaran muncul dari ponselnya. Ia segera mengangkat telepon itu setelah mengetahui bahwa ibunya yang menelepon.

"Ada apa eomma?"

 _"..."_

"APA?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki restoran dengan terburu-buru. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan padanya. Akibatnya, pagi ini ia bangun kesiangan. Disapanya beberapa pegawai El-Classio yang tengah melakukan beberapa _prepare_. Lelaki tinggi itu memasuki ruang loker.

Sambil mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan, senyum di bibirnya tak pernah luntur. Ia membayangkan jika nanti Baekhyun menerima cintanya. Soal urusan menyatakan cinta, ia akhirnya menyerah juga. Setiap hari merasakan jantungnya yang hampir meledak jika berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya tak tahan lagi. Yifan sempat mentertawainya karena pada akhirnya ia mengakui perasaan khususnya untuk Baekhyun. Tetapi walau bagaimanapun, Yifan tetaplah sahabat Chanyeol. Sahabat yang selalu membantunya dalam segala situasi. Bahkan pria China itu yang membantunya merancang semua kejutan yang ia susun demi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup lokernya lalu bergegas keluar. Ia dikejutkan dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutup matanya dari belakang saat sudah berada diluar.

"Hey, siapa kau?"

Chanyeol berusaha melepas tangan itu dari wajahnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada benda berkilau yang melingkar di jari tengah seseorang itu sesaat setelah menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajahnya. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Dengan segera, ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku.. menerima cintamu. Terimakasih untuk kejutannya. Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan semua ini untukku."

Chanyeol membulatkan mata besarnya. Kenapa malah gadis ini yang memakai cincin pemberiannya untuk Baekhyun?

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana Baekhyun?!" Quetta tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Kau tidak senang aku menerima cintamu?"

Chanyeol menepis tangan Quetta saat gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku bertanya dimana Baekhyun?"

Quetta menatap lelaki tinggi itu tak percaya. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia membentaknya? Memangnya dirinya melakukan kesalahan? Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun pagi-pagi datang kemari dan menemui manager. Ia bilang ia akan berhenti bekerja disini dan kembali ke Korea. Ia juga sudah berpamitan pada kami."

"Ap-apa?" Chanyeol semakin melebarkan bola matanya. Setelah dibuat bingung dengan kedatangan Quetta yang mengatakan bahwa ia menerima cintanya, sekarang ia lebih bingung dengan kepergian Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Aku tidak pernah menyang—"

"Pukul berapa penerbangan pesawat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Quetta yang sama sekali tak ia dengarkan. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya lalu mencoba men- _dial_ nomor Baekhyun. Nihil yang didapatnya, nomor Baekhyun tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Mengapa kau selalu bertanya tentangnya? Mana aku tahu." Chanyeol mendecak keras lalu berlari keluar restoran. Tak diindahkannya panggilan dari Quetta maupun beberapa rekannya di restoran.

Sesampainya diluar, ia segera mengendarai motornya menuju bandara. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang juga. Ia butuh kejelasan tentang mengapa pria itu pergi tiba-tiba tanpa berpamitan padanya. Jika ia memang ingin menolak Chanyeol, seharusnya ia hanya tinggal bilang saja dan bukannya menyerahkannya pada Quetta lalu pergi begitu saja.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk sampai di bandara. Ia memarkirkan kendaraannya sembarangan kemudian berlari memasuki airport. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara sebuah pesawat yang lepas landas saat ia berjalan menuju papan jadwal keberangkatan pesawat. Chanyeol sungguh berharap bahwa pesawat yang barusan bukanlah pesawat yang Baekhyun tumpangi. Ia mempercepat larinya.

"Tuhan, semoga bukan yang itu."

Chanyeol berhenti didepan papan pemberitahuan dengan nafas tersengal. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya melemas saat melihat jam penerbangan ke Korea adalah tiga menit yang lalu. Itu artinya, pesawat yang baru saja melintas diatasnya adalah pesawat dimana Baekhyun ada di dalamnya.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

yeayyy! Akhirnya lanjut juga xD maaf yaa kalo malah jadi ga nyambung atau ga nge-feel :'v

maaf jugaa buat yang review atau pm gabisa bales satu2, koneksinya disini kadang suka ngeselin :"

Tapi saya bener-bener seneng ada yang minat bahkan nungguin ff ini :"

Makasih buat yang baca, review, fav maupun follow ff ini ya?

Review lagi? Kasih tau kalo ada typo, tulisan yang ga tepat atau kurang pas dibaca ya? Soalnya ini ngetiknya ekspress xD

Oh iya chap depan chapter terakhir ya :D Dan... RATED M! HOHOHOHO

Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Te Amo**

 **Chapter 5 : Officially**

 **Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Note : chapter terakhir datang xD maaf yaa yang kemarin itu saya lupa mencantumkan tittle chapternya. Harusnya M=Missunderstanding yaa xD wokeh kalo gitu, happy reading!**

 **WARNING! YAOI. BOYS LOVE. BOYxBOY. RATE M.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beberapa bulan kemudian..**_

Seoul, 6 September 2016

Seorang pria berparas manis tampak sedang merapikan surai hitam kecokelatannya didepan cermin. Tak sengaja bola matanya menangkap sebuah frame foto yang terpajang diatas meja nakasnya. Laki-laki itu mengambil frame berwarna silver tersebut lalu mengelus permukaan fotonya dengan perlahan. Baekhyun memperhatikan foto yang terpajang dibalik kaca frame, hanya potret seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang duduk di pangkuan seseorang berwajah kebapakan. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia menghadap kamera.

"Appa.."

Ia jadi teringat hal ini lagi. Andai saja ia tak bekerja di Spanyol dan jauh dari appanya, pasti beliau tidak akan pergi secepat ini. Baekhyun menyesal. Ia merasa bersalah pada appanya yang kini telah tenang di surga. Harusnya ia mengikuti permintaan appanya. Harusnya ia tidak pergi dari Korea. Harusnya ia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Spanyol dan.. bertemu Chanyeol. Sekarang semuanya terlambat, waktu pun tak dapat diputar kembali.

Ini salahnya. Ia tahu appanya tak ingin jauh darinya. Ia tahu appanya ingin dirinya bahagia. Appanya sangat berharap Baekhyun kelak dapat meraih impiannya dan hidup bahagia tanpa harus bersusah payah. Appanya tahu, sejak kecil ia selalu bercita-cita memiliki sebuah restoran. Maka dari itu Tuan Byun ingin agar Baekhyun menerima cinta dari seorang pemilik restoran —tempat ia bekerja sebelumnya di Korea— yang memang sudah lama menyukainya. Pria itu tampaknya memang benar-benar serius dengannya. Ia bahkan memberi segalanya untuk keluarga Baekhyun agar pria manis itu luluh.

Tapi bagaimanapun, perasaan tak dapat dipaksa. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak disukainya, namun semua perilaku pria itu membuatnya selalu merasa tidak enak. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun berniat mencari kerja di tempat lain agar dapat mengindarinya. Dan saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia diterima di sebuah restaurant ternama di Spanyol, tak perlu waktu berpikir lagi untuk Baekhyun segera terbang ke Spanyol. Orang tuanya tentu saja tidak serta merta merelakannya begitu saja. Tapi dengan bersikeras Baekhyun tetap meminta izin pada kedua orangtuanya hingga ia mendapatkannya.

Yang Baekhyun tak tahu selama ia berada di Spanyol adalah tentang appanya yang ternyata mengalami sakit keras karena memikirkan Baekhyun. Eommanya tak pernah memberitahunya tentang hal itu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja eommanya berkata jika appanya sedang kritis di sebuah rumah sakit. Baekhyun merasa menjadi anak yang durhaka karena tidak menuruti apa yang appanya minta, dan justru membuat beliau sakit.

Ia berniat meminta cuti pada waktu itu. Sebelum ia menemui manager restoran dan mengajukan permintaan cutinya, eommanya kembali menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa appanya sudah tiada. Dengan berlinangan air mata, ia benar-benar datang menemui sang manager. Bukan cuti beberapa hari yang ia pinta, tapi untuk selamanya. Baekhyun mengundurkan diri. Baekhyun merasa semuanya terjadi karenanya, karena dirinya appanya kini meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Sang manager menahannya, tapi Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Lagipula, tidak ada yang mengharapkannya di Spanyol. Termasuk, Chanyeol. Uhh, Baekhyun benci mengatakan hal yang satu itu.

Baekhyun menghapus titik air di sudut matanya yang hampir saja menetes. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Walau bagaimanapun, hidup tetap harus berjalan. Ia tak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Ia yakin appanya pun tak ingin melihatnya bersedih. Baekhyun meletakkan frame foto tersebut kembali ke meja. Pria berpawakan mungil tersebut meraih tasnya lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

"Eomma, aku berangkat sekarang." Baekhyun berpamitan pada ibunya yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Tanpa menunggu jawaban eommanya, Baekhyun segera keluar dari rumahnya dan mencegat bus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun telah tiba pada sebuah restoran mewah bernuansa putih. Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain, pada akhirnya ia kembali bekerja disini. Di tempat yang sama seperti setahun—atau mungkin lebih— yang lalu. Sebenarnya, appanya memiliki sebuah cafe sederhana dulu. Tapi, selain belum memiliki modal yang cukup untuk kembali mengembangkan cafe itu, ia juga belum siap untuk mengelola semuanya seorang diri. Apalagi bayang-bayang ayahnya selalu melintas di pikirannya tiap kali ia pergi kesana

"Selamat pagi, Baek."

Sebuah sapaan didapat Baekhyun dari seseorang dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya saat ia baru saja memasuki restoran. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian membungkuk, seperti biasanya,

"Pagi, Sajangnim."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, panggil aku Changmin saja Baek."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum pada sang direktur alias pemilik restoran tempat ia bekerja. Sejak ia kembali ke Korea dan bekerja di restoran ini, kehidupannya kembali seperti semula. Termasuk perilaku sang sajangnim padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu sajangnim."

Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu dan memasuki loker untuk berganti seragam. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia memasuki ruang dapur.

"Pagi semuanya!" Baekhyun menyapa seluruh rekan-rekannya dengan ceria dan penuh semangat.

"Pagi, Chef!"

Seperti biasa pula, teman-temannya(atau bisa dibilang bawahannya, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah mau menganggap mereka seperti itu) selalu meresponnya dengan semangat pula, sepertinya Baekhyun selalu memberi banyak aura positif bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Sejak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bekerja disini lagi, tak tanggung-tanggung. Sang pemilik restoran langsung mengutus managernya untuk memecat kepala koki sebelumnya. Ya, Baekhyun memiliki posisi sebagai kepala koki di restoran ini.

"Apa kalian sudah siap? Mari kita memasak dengan penuh cinta hari ini!"

Dengan serentak seluruh anggota koki menjawab Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu mengecek orderan pertama, _Grilled Steak with Kimchi Butter, Bibimbap, Lasagna with Bechamel Sauce, Albondigas_ dan _Mushroom Creamsoup._ Baekhyun mulai memerintahkan dan mengarahkan para koki untuk memulai memasak. Baekhyun sendiri ikut terjun menangani salah satu pesanan, yaitu Albondigas. Sebuah makanan khas Spanyol.

Keadaan dapur restoran benar-benar sangat sibuk. Aliran pesanan terus saja berdatangan tanpa henti, hingga membuat para koki sedikit kewalahan. Terus saja seperti itu hingga tanpa terasa hari telah sore. Baekhyun masih mengontrol beberapa masakan koki lainnya sebelum seorang pelayan memasuki dapur dan memberitahunya sesuatu.

"Chef, seorang pelanggan komplain dengan masakan yang kebetulan anda _handle_. Ia ingin bertemu langsung dengan anda." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Selama ini, belum pernah ada yang komplain dengan masakannya.

"Memangnya apa yang ia pesan?"

" _Albondigas_ , chef."

Baekhyun dibuat semakin heran. Hari ini, ia sudah membuat belasan resep _albondigas_ , dan tak ada yang komplain sama sekali. Kebanyakan diantaranya malah merasa sangat puas dengan masakan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Terimakasih."

Pelayan laki-laki tersebut membungkuk, lalu mengantar Baekhyun menuju meja nomor empat yang berada di dekat jendela. Baekhyun dapat melihat seorang laki-laki bertopi hitam duduk disana, kepalanya mengarah kearah jendela, membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Kau sebut dirimu koki? Lihat makanan yang kau berikan padaku."

Baru saja ingin memanggil, Baekhyun kira pria berambut hitam legam tersebut belum menyadari kehadirannya. Orang itu menggeser mangkuk sajinya ke arah Baekhyun, dengan kepala yang masih mengarah ke jendela.

Baekhyun memperhatikan beberapa bola-bola daging yang masih utuh disana. Ia baru akan bertanya apa yang salah dengan masakannya, sebelum matanya menangkap salah satu bola daging yang terlihat aneh dan janggal diantara genangan saus dan bola-bola daging lainnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih sendok didalam napkin yang tersedia di atas meja, lalu mengambil bulatan aneh tersebut. Matanya membulat.

"Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat sebuah gantungan besi berbentuk kepala barbie yang sangat familiar diatas sendoknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria bersuara berat yang ternyata adalah..

"Chanyeol?" Pria itu melepas topinya, lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun? Ia masih terlalu terkejut. Bagaimana bisa pria itu tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya? Chanyeol tampak semakin tampan. Apa ini hanya imajinasi Baekhyun saja?

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek."

Baaekhyun tersadar, ingatannya tentang Chanyeol yang menyatakan cintanya pada Quetta beberapa bulan lalu membuatnya kesal. Dan dengan santainya ia bilang ia merindukan Baekhyun? Baekhyun meletakkan kembali sendok yang ia ambil ke dalam mangkuk.

"Sebagai chef disini, aku minta maaf jika kau merasa tidak puas dengan masakanku. Aku akan memberimu makanan yang baru, jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun membungkuk meskipun ia tidak melakukan kesalahan karena tentu saja ia tahu Chanyeol sendiri yang sengaja memasukkan kepala barbie tersebut kedalam mangkuk. Ia hanya tak mau berurusan dengan Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat ingin kembali ke dapur sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditahan.

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar saja?"

Baekhyun menyentak pegangan Chanyeol pada pergelangannya lalu kembali berucap tanpa berbalik.

"Jika kau kemari hanya untuk memberiku undangan pernikahanmu dengan Quetta, maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

Chanyeol bangkit dan membalikkan paksa tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak menolak namun juga tidak menanggapi. Tatapannya datar.

"Kau salah paham, aku—" Seseorang datang menarik Baekhyun menjauh darinya, membuat ucapannya terpotong begitu saja. Chanyeol menatap tajam pria berjas yang menurutnya mengganggu tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi kokiku sedang sibuk. Aku pemilik restoran ini, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua komplain. Jadi, katakan padaku saja apa masalahmu."

Chanyeol mendecak, ia meraih mantelnya yang ada di kursi lalu kembali mendekati Baekhyun, tak didengarkannya ucapan sang pemilik restoran.

"Kutunggu kau di taman besok malam."

Chanyeol kembali menatap tajam pada Changmin, kemudian dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa, Baek?" Changmin bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menggeleng lemah. Ia tak menyangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Mengapa pria itu harus datang lagi ke kehidupannya?

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak percaya ia benar-benar pergi ke taman, sesuai permintaan Chanyeol. Lelaki manis itu mencari-cari keberadaan si pembuat janji. Ia sedikit tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hai." Sapa pria tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi. Chanyeol menuntunnya menuju bangku panjang disamping rumpunan bunga tulip orange, lalu mengajaknya duduk disana. Pria tinggi itu memberi sekaleng mocca hangat untuk Baekhyun, sementara satu kaleng lagi untuknya. Beruntung Baekhyun menurutinya tanpa protes.

"Aku sudah tahu alasan mengapa kau kembali ke Korea dari Kyungsoo. Tapi mengapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku, Baek?"

"Oh ya? Kupikir kau sibuk dengan gadis itu." Baekhyun menjawab secara asal-asalan. Tangannya bergerak membuka tutup kaleng mocca.

"Kau salah paham." Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun meneguk moccanya, lalu terdiam menatap jalanan di hadapannya. Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung bersuara, Chanyeol kembali berucap.

"Aku ingin mengatakan apa yang seharusnya sudah kukatakan padamu beberapa bulan yang lalu." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas. "Aku menyukaimu, Baek."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar kekehan Baekhyun setelahnya. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu tampak tersenyum remeh.

"Apa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu pada semua orang?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya mengatakannya padamu—"

"Salah, yang benar adalah Quetta." Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas. Ia akui, kejadian itu memang salahnya. Salahnya yang terlalu ceroboh dan bodoh. Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana frustasinya Chanyeol saat ia menyadari ia salah sasaran.

"Baek, aku bersumpah kejadian yang waktu itu adalah kesalahpahaman. Jadi begini.."

.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

.

 _Seperti biasa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan ke halte bersamaan saat pulang bekerja. Terkadang keduanya saling bercanda atau berbagi cerita sambil menunggu bus masing-masing datang._

 _"Menurutmu, bus mana yang akan datang lebih dulu?" Baekhyun menggigit ujung eskrim blueberry—pemberian Chanyeol— sambil memandangi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan._

 _"Tentu saja aku dulu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan percaya diri._

 _"Ayo kita bertaruh lagi? Bus siapa yang datang lebih dulu, dia yang menang. Hukuman untuk yang kalah seperti biasa." Keduanya memang sering melakukan ini. Hukuman bagi si kalah adalah mentraktir eskrim sepuasnya bagi si pemenang yang seringkali adalah Baekhyun._

 _"Siapa takut." Baekhyun menyeringai senang. Ia menghabiskan eskrim berwarna biru tersebut lalu membuang stik dan bungkusnya ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada disampingnya. Selang beberapa menit, ternyata bus milik Baekhyun yang datang lebih dulu._

 _"Kau kalah lagi kkkk. Persiapkan dirimu Park, aku akan menghabiskan isi dompetmu."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh, pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menaiki bus ketika sang kendaraan telah berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Chanyeol mendecak. Lagi-lagi ia kalah. Tapi ini bagus, Chanyeol dapat lebih leluasa menjalankan rencananya. Chanyeol menyeringai saat bus yang Baekhyun tumpangi sudah berjalan agak jauh. Sekitar lima menit menunggu, akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Pria tinggi itu memasuki taksi berwarna kuning tersebut dan menyuruh sang sopir untuk mengantarnya ke alamat apartemen Baekhyun._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan memasuki gedung. Lelaki jangkung tersebut segera membayar taksi sesuai tarif lalu berjalan menyusul Baekhyun, secara diam-diam tentu saja._

 _Tadinya ia berniat bertanya tentang berapa nomor flat dimana Baekhyun tinggal pada petugas apartemen saja. Tapi saat melihat Baekhyun baru saja memasuki gedung apartemen, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mengikuti Baekhyun hingga ke flatnya agar lebih jelas._

 _Chanyeol terus mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia melihat lelaki itu memasuki lift yang didalamnya tampak kosong. Chanyeol menunggu pintu lift tersebut tertutup sembari bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Ia memperhatikan layar kecil diatas pintu lift yang menunjukkan kemana sang lift akan berhenti. Dan setelah mengetahui ternyata Baekhyun pergi ke lantai 4, dengan cepat Chanyeol naik ke lantai empat menggunakan tangga yang tersedia disamping lift._

 _Dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya, tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk sampai ke lantai empat. Keberuntungan kembali berada di pihaknya, Chanyeol dapat menangkap siluet Baekhyun yang berjalan agak jauh didepannya. Ia kembali mengikuti pria manis itu dari belakang._

 _Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya di tengah-tengah koridor. Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Sedetik sebelum Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, Chanyeol sudah berhasil bersembunyi di balik.. tong sampah. Chanyeol mengelus dadanya lega. Ia kembali mengintip, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruang apartemen bernomor 14._

 _"I got you!" Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu dimana tempat tinggal Baekhyun sekarang. Ia hanya perlu menyusun rencana selanjutnya. Seringaiannya tak berlangsung lama saat ia mendengar suara benda terlempar ke tong sampah disampingnya dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kepalanya basah._

 _"Astaga! Maaf, aku tidak tahu ada orang lain disana. Maafkan aku tuan!"_

 _"Haissh! Bisakah kau membuang sampah dengan benar? Uhh, apa ini?"_

 _Chanyeol berdiri dari sikap jongkoknya, ia mencium bau aneh yang menyengat. Ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya keatas dan menyentuh kepalanya, ia baru tahu bahwa yang terjatuh diatas kepalanya adalah.._

 _"Itu.. hanya bubur bayiku yang telah basi."_

 _Tiga-B. Seandainya tiga-B itu adalah Bercinta-Bersama-Baekhyun dan bukannya Bubur-Bayi-Basi, ia pasti tak akan protes. Dan kalian tahu bagaimana baunya? Benar-benar busuk. Great._

 _Chanyeol baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya dan kembali protes jika saja pintu ruangan bernomor 14—yang ia kira milik Baekhyun— tidak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol panik, ia segera berlari menjauh dan melesat menuruni tangga agar Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Walaupun puas telah mengetahui nomor apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak bisa sepenuhnya lega. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak sedikit orang yang mentertawakannya karena benda kental berwarna putih kekuningan yang ada diatas kepalanya._

 _Kembali ke Baekhyun, pria manis itu tampak kebingungan di ambang pintu saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut berlumuran sesuatu berlarian di koridor lantai empat. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, tak mau memikirkannya._

 _Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Quetta, lalu memasuki ruangannya sendiri yang berada tepat disamping ruangan Quetta, yaitu nomor limabelas. Ia membawa sebuah charger yang ia pinjam dari Quetta. Ponselnya kehabisan baterai sementara chargernya rusak karena terinjak kakinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminjam milik Quetta sebelum ia membeli charger baru._

 _Sayangnya, tak ada yang tahu jika seseorang baru saja salah mengira dan bisa berakibat fatal nantinya._

 _._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

.

"Maaf, ini semua memang salahku. Tapi aku berani bersumpah aku hanya menyukaimu."

Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada perkataan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja?"

"Aku rela melakukan apa saja agar kau percaya padaku."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. Matanya memandang langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol saat ia merasa pucuk kepalanya disentuh. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Aneh, Baekhyun merasakan debaran yang lama tak ia rasakan lagi. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bunga tulip yang sedang bergoyang-goyang karena tertiup angin. Jika diperhatikan, kedua pipinya tampak bersemu merah. Oh Baek, ada apa denganmu?

"Jika aku sedang menyukai orang lain?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mengapa pria itu malah tersenyum?

"Maka aku akan membuatmu berpaling padaku." Ini gila. Degupan jantung Baekhyun semakin menggila. Ini sudah sekian lama sejak ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol terakhir kali, tapi mengapa desiran itu masih ada? Ini tidak mungkin.

"Baek? Kau kedinginan? Telapak tanganmu dingin sekali." Baekhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih tangannya lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Alih-alih menepis genggaman tangan Chanyeol, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya justru terangkat. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang kembali bersemu, bahkan kali ini lebih parah. Chanyeol salah, tangan Baekhyun mendingin bukan karena ia kedinginan, tapi karena gugup terus-terusan mendapat perlakuan manis dari pria jangkung tersebut.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangannya. Bibir Chanyeol yang menempel pada punggung tangannya, membuatnya teringat akan bagaimana cara bibir tebal itu mencumbu bibirnya dulu. Memang sudah sangat lama, tapi jujur saja Baekhyun masih mengingatnya. Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya dan mendorong main-main kepala Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Sebenarnya ia sangat malu.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun agar menghadap dirinya.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Aku.. ingin memberimu sesuatu" Baekhyun merasa gugup saat tubuh Chanyeol bergeser mendekati dirinya. Pria manis itu semakin dibuat salah tingkah saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun dengan refleks menahan bahu Chanyeol.

"I-ini di taman, Yeol." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa? Aku ingin memberimu ini."

Chanyeol meraih sesuatu dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menyodorkan benda itu padanya. Mulut baekhyun menganga. Sebuket besar mawar merah yang dihias sangat cantik. Ngg, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan memberinya sebuah ciuman.

"Untukku?" Baekhyun menerima buket tersebut. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya akibat bunga yang Chanyeol berikan, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah dibalikkan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menganga. Di hadapannya, terdapat berpuluh-puluh lampu kecil yang saling disusun membentuk tulisan..

"Te Amo, Byun Baekhyun." Tulisan yang sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol barusan katakan.

Baekhyun terpaku, terlebih saat kedua lengan besar Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Baekhyun tak tahu jika Chanyeol bisa semanis ini. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Chanyeol. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya jika saja pergelangan tangannya tak tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"Sajangnim."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Baek."

Changmin hampir menarik tangannya lagi, sebelum Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang lain.

"Siapa kau? Baekhyun sedang ada urusan denganku." Chanyeol menatap Changmin dengan tajam. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau yang siapa? Selama bertahun-tahun aku mendekati Baekhyun, tapi kini kau menghancurkan segala usahaku begitu saja."

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia melemparkan tatapan remeh pada Changmin.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun. Dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Brengsek!" Baekhyun memekik saat Changmin melayangkan tinjunya pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol berhasil menangkap kepalan tinju Changmin sebelum menyentuh wajahnya. Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Changmin dengan keras. Changmin meludah disamping tubuhnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesakitan.

"Baek, bilang padaku. Kau mencintaiku kan? Iya kan?"

Chanyeol mendecih dan melipat tangannya di dada. Sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang. Ia ingin menerima Changmin seperti yang diinginkan mendiang ayahnya, tapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sadar ia mencintai Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menjalani sebuah hubungan karena keterpaksaan.

"Maafkan aku, sajangnim. A-aku mencintai Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menatap bosnya itu penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Changmin menatapnya kecewa. Pria tinggi itu meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

"Kumohon pikirkan lagi Baek.. aku, aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin memiliki restoranku? Aku akan memberikan seluruhnya padamu. Hm?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tetap tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf."

Tatapan memohon Changmin berubah menjadi tatapan kemarahan. Ia kembali mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun, kali ini lebih kencang hingga Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun, dia kesakitan bodoh!"

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu!" Changmin menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang juga mulai terbawa emosi.

"Baekhyun, kumohon. Atau aku akan memecatmu."

Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi. Dihempaskannya kedua tangan Changmin yang mencengkeram bahunya, lalu menatap pria itu tajam. Pria itu kira hati Baekhyun bisa dibeli dengan pekerjaan atau materi? Ia salah besar. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan berlalu dari sana setelah mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat

"Aku memang ingin berhenti. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot memecatku. Terimakasih."

Tak ia pedulikan suara Changmin yang memanggil-manggil namanya seperti orang gila. Ia terus menarik Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Bisa bantu ambilkan cangkir-cangkir itu untukku Yeol?" Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan mengambil dus cangkir yang berada diatas lemari kaca. Padahal ia sudah menggunakan kursi, tapi tetap saja ia belum bisa menggapainya. Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang berkutat pada layar laptop, kini segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang tampaknya sedang kesulitan.

"Turunlah, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Baekhyun melompat dari kursi ke bawah. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini menaiki kursi dan dengan mudahnya meraih benda persegi tersebut dari sana.

"Ini. Terkadang tubuh tinggiku ada gunanya juga." Chanyeol terkekeh. Sedangkan Baekhyun melotot kesal padanya.

"Kau baru saja mengataiku pendek, begitu?"

"Apa aku berkata seperti itu tadi?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung. Memangnya tadi ia berkata bagaimana? Apa ia salah bicara?

"Sama saja. Aku tersinggung."

Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun mengomel. Diacaknya surai lembut kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menjawabnya ketus. Ia tahu pria bermata sipit itu masih kesal padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Dikecupnya pipi mulus Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat melesat pergi.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat wajah Baekhyun yang bersemu merah. Ia kembali berkutat pada layar laptopnya, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak sedang membuat sesuatu diatas kompor.

"Baek, kemarilah."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun menuang _ginger coffee_ yang baru ia buat kedalam cangkir, lalu menatanya diatas nampan yang sebelumnya telah ditata beberapa _cotton cake_ dengan _White Chocolate Glaze._ Ia membawa nampan kayu tersebut ke salah satu meja, dimana Chanyeol duduk.

"Salah satu menu yang akan kutulis di daftar menu, cobalah."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop saat mencium aroma menggiurkan. Tanpa menunggu lama, lelaki tinggi itu segera mencomot garpu yang ada disana lalu memakan satu suapan _cotton cake._ Dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya Chanyeol menyukainya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Ini enak sekali, chef!" Baekhyun terkekeh saat Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau harus lihat ini." Chanyeol sedikit menggeser laptopnya agar Baekhyun bisa ikut melihat. "Kira-kira, mana yang cocok dengan konsep cafe ini?"

Baekhyun melihat deretan gambar contoh bunga sintesis yang ia lihat dari online shop ternama. Satu bulan setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi menjalin sebuah hubungan, keduanya telah sepakat untuk kembali mengelola cafe milik ayah Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menamai cafe peninggalan ayah Bekhyun dengan nama baru, yaitu _'The Florytale'_. Baekhyun sengaja merubah seluruh konsep dan tampilan cafe agar tak terus menerus larut dalam kesedihan. Awalnya ia akan merubah beberapa tampilannya saja, tapi Chanyeol memaksa ingin membantunya, maksudnya dalam hal keuangan. Keduanya ingin membentuk cafe menjadi gabungan dari konsep _flower garden_ dan _fairy_ , seperti namanya.

"Mawar putih saja, Yeol."

Baekhyun ingin cafenya bernuansa putih dan sedikit hijau. Ia ingin menata mawar-mawar dan dedaunan palsu tersebut di pinggiran pintu dan jendela, dan di sepanjang pegangan tangga menuju lantai atas. Ia bukannya hanya membeli bunga sintesis saja, ia juga akan membeli beberapa vas bunga segar ketika cafe benar-benar akan dibuka nantinya. Ia berniat meletakkannya di setiap meja dan di beberapa sudut ruangan untuk vas yang berukuran lebih besar dan panjang.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol tampak melakukan sesuatu pada laptopnya. Baekhyun menyeruput _ginger coffee_ nya. Samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara kendaraan. Ia dapat melihat dari dinding cafenya yang sebagian besar adalah kaca, sebuah mobil box berwarna merah berhenti didepan sana. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu saat dengan kebetulan seseorang juga terlihat memasuki cafe.

"Tuan Baekhyun? Harus kuletakkan dimana kardus bahan-bahan makanan itu?"

"Aah, disana saja." Baekhyun menunjuk ruang penyimpanan yang terdapat disamping ruang dapur. Pria pengantar barang itu mengangguk patuh, lalu mulai mengangkut belasan box bahan makanan dari mobil menuju ruang penyimpanan.

Baekhyun kembali mengamati keadaan cafe yang kini miliknya. Kira-kira, apa lagi yang masih kurang? Tirai besar berwarna putih bersih telah terpasang di setiap sisi ruangan. Patung-patung besar dengan warna putih dan berbentuk peri telah ditata sedemikian rupa di tiap sudut, sementara satu patung berbentuk semacam tumpukan mangkuk yang berbeda ukuran diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, nantinya akan ada kucuran air yang mengaliri mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut. Yeah, simpelnya patung itu dibuat seperti air mancur. Baekhyun berniat akan memasang beberapa bunga segar di sisi-sisi air mancur tersebut.

Lampu-lampu kristal telah menggantung dengan cantik di langit-langit, kursi dengan ukiran-ukiran yang dibuat mirip seperti ranting-ranting dan tumbuhan yang menjalar juga telah disusun rapi diantara meja-meja yang ber- _tablecloth_ warna putih dengan aksen renda di tiap sisinya. Sementara di lantai atas, tidak beda jauh dengan tampilan lantai bawah. Sempurna! Baekhyun rasa tidak ada yang kurang.

"Tuan Baekhyun, semuanya telah kuletakkan di ruang penyimpanan."

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika seluruh pesananya telah dipindahkan. Ia membungkuk pada pria yang tampaknya lebih tua darinya itu.

"Terimakasih, ahjussi."

Pria yang ia panggil ahjussi itu mengangguk lalgu bergegas keluar dari cafe. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berkutat pada layar laptopnya sambil sesekali menyeruput _ginger coffe_ yang Baekhyun buatkan.

"Bagaimana, Yeol? Apa sudah ada yang mendaftar untuk bekerja disini?" Chanyeol tampak menggeleng

"Belum." Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak apa, Baek. Ada aku disini. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk ia dekap.

"Itu baru Park Baekhyun."

"Byun!"

.

.

.

"Ini tempat tinggalku. Masuklah"

Baekhyun memasuki rumah bernuansa biru muda yang cukup megah, rumah Chanyeol. Pria bermata sipit itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling rumah Chanyeol. Sangat rapi dan nyaman.

"Yeol? Kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana orang tuamu?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat beberapa foto yang dipajang di ruang tengah, sementara Chanyeol mengambilkan sekotak besar susu dari kulkas untuk Baekhyun.

"Orangtuaku.. sudah tiada. Aku tinggal bersama noonaku, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Ia tak tahu jika orangtua Chanyeol sudah meninggal. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat raut sedih Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, tidak apa Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, tetap saja ia masih merasa bersalah. Walaupun sudah hampir tiga bulan menjalin hubungan, ia masih belum mengenal latar belakang Chanyeol dengan jelas. Bahkan ini kali pertamanya berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, kekasih macam apa dia yang tak tahu dengan jelas tentang kekasihnya sendiri. Baekhyun menduduki sofa berwarna cokelat yang terletak disana, lalu meminum susu yang telah Chanyeol tuang untuknya.

"Err.. lalu dimana noonamu?"

Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Dia bekerja, Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelai surai hitam itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Pria ini, pria yang ia temui pertama kali di bandara, pria yang juga menumpahkan cokelat panasnya disana, pria yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kepala barbie', pria yang dulunya sangat menyebalkan. Pria ini, adalah kekasihnya saat ini. Baekhyun sungguh tidak pernah menyangka dapat bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada lelaki tampan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau baru mencariku ke Korea setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya?"

Pria dipangkuannya tersebut membuka kelopak matanya, lalu menatap pada Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya.

"Aku menyelesaikan kontrak kerjaku lebih dulu. Jujur saja, awalnya aku berniat menyerah tentangmu, tapi pada akhirnya aku menyerah pada niatku sendiri. Aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersipu mendengarnya. Ia memencet-mencet hidung mancung Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya kau kembali ke Korea hanya demi aku, kau pasti punya alasan lain, iya kan?"

Baekhyun memicing curiga pada Chanyeol. Yang ditatap hanya menyengir kuda.

"Baiklah, 90 persen aku pulang demi dirimu. Sementara 10 persen yang lain, karena aku bosan." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya sejenak kemudian melanjutkannya sàat melihat Baekhyun benar-benar menyimaknya. "Bertahun-tahun aku menjadi pelayan di El-Classio. Tidak ada peningkatan, lama-lama aku jadi ingin merasakan hal baru. Lagipula aku lelah terus berada di negeri orang. Aku ingin hidup damai di tanah kelahiranku, bersama orang yang kucintai."

Chanyeol menatap tepat pada kedua pupil matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memukul tangan Chanyeoo main-main. Ia benci saat Chanyeol mulai menggombal. Ia hanya tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana karena sudah terlanjur salah tingkah.

"Tapi kau dulu sungguh menyebalkan. Apalagi dengan rambut ubanmu yang dulu, aku benar-benar ingin menendangmu saat kau menumpahkan cokelat panasku waktu itu."

Baekhyun bercerita dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi sejujurnya, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, kupikir kau masih bocah." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya untuk tertawa sejenak. "Aku sampai gemas ingin menggigitmu. Seperti ini"

Baekhyun memekik kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggigit perutnya dari luar sweater yang ia kenakan. Ia memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kesal, hingga membuat gigitan pria tinggi itu terlepas.

Chanyeol meminta maaf sambil mengusap bagian perut Baekhyun yang tadi ia gigit. Baekhyun tentu saja malu, ia memegang tangan Chanyeol agar pria itu berhenti mengusap perutnya.

"Baek.." Jantung Baekhyun berdegup saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia harus menghentikan ini, ia tak mau membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat mesum lagi. Apalagi di rumah Chanyeol, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kakaknya pulang? Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya saat hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

"K-kau mau pancake? A-aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapurnya. Chanyeol sudah paham betul akan sikap kekasihnya yang mudah gugup dan salah tingkah jika mendapat sentuhan dari Chanyeol.

Di dalam dapur Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih terdiam sambil menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ia buru-buru mendekati lemari pendingin dan membuka pintunya saat mendengar langkah Chanyeol yang mendekat. Baekhyun berpura-pura mengamati isi kulkas. Sial, Baekhyun lupa apa saja bahan-bahan dalam membuat pancake, padahal biasanya ia sangat hafal diluar kepala. Disaat-saat seperti ini otaknya jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin, lalu meletakkan semuanya di meja dapur. Chanyeol memperhatikan apa saja bahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun. Mari kita lihat, ada sekotak susu cair, beberapa butir telur, segenggam berry, dan.. oh apakah itu potongan cabai dan bumbu kari? Well, siapa yang mau menyantap pancake berry dengan rasa kari pedas?

Baekhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Akibatnya, susu cair yang baru saja ia buka dari tutupnya kini tumpah ke arah sweater merah yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Kau yakin akan akan membuat pancake dengan bahan-bahan itu?"

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya merinding saat Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat barusan di dekat telinganya. Baekhyun hampir saja bergerak melepas pelukan Chanyeol, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol mengecup daun telinga dan leher samping kanan Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat kekasihnya itu tidak berkutik. Chanyeol selalu tahu dimana titik sensitif Baekhyun.

"Chan.."

Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya. Lelaki manis itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat Chanyeol mulai mengulum cuping telinganya.

"Hm?" Suara berat itu kembali membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengizinkan kekasihnya untuk menikmati leher mulusnya lebih dalam. Chanyeol menarik kerah sweater Baekhyun yang basah—akibat tumpahan susu— kesamping, mengekspos bahu putih Baekhyun. Dengan tidak sabar, ia menciumi leher, tengkuk, dan bahu Baekhyun.

"Nnhh.."

Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menghisap perpotongan lehernya dengan kuat. Pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher yang lebih tinggi, saat tubuh mungilnya dibalikkan. Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya, meraih bibir ranum Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya. Dilumatnya bibir merah muda itu dengan intens. Baekhyun pun tak ingin pasif, bibirnya bergerak menyesap bibir tebal kekasihnya itu.

"Tanganmu, Yeol mmh.."

Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangan Chanyeol yang menelusup dibalik sweaternya yang pada akhirnya sia-sia, tubuh Baekhyun sudah terlanjur melemas. Ia membiarkan tangan Chanyeol berkeliaran di punggungnya, sementara lidahnya sedang bergelut dengan lidah Chanyeol. Lama-kelamaan, ia merasa nafas Chanyeol semakin memburu.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman Chanyeol dan menahan tangan besar itu lagi ketika Chanyeol sudah berhasil mengangkat sweaternya hingga sebatas perutnya. Dengan wajah sendunya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Chanyeol. Selama keduanya berpacaran, Baekhyun memang tak pernah mengizinkan Chanyeol menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ia hanya membebaskan Chanyeol menyentuh tangan, kepala hingga bahu. Tidak lebih.

"Kali ini saja Baek, aku janji tidak akan berbuat lebih."

Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak permintaan Chanyeol, tapi melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol, ia merasa kasihan juga. Well, tidak apa jika kali ini ia membiarkan Chanyeol, toh kekasihnya itu sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan yang lebih.

"B-baiklah.."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Uhh, kenapa senyuman Chanyeol terlihat berbeda di mata Baekhyun? Terlihat.. err menggairahkan. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya saat pria tinggi itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi yang ada di dapur. Baekhyun menurut, ia duduk diatas paha Chanyeol, menghadap kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol menyingkap sweater longgar Baekhyun keatas, matanya tak berkedip saat melihat kulit dada dan perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali melenguh saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol berputar-putar diatas putingnya. Chanyeol menggigit kecil ujung puting Baekhyun, membuatnya menggeliat geli.

"J-jangan menghisapnya terlalu kencang.."

Baekhyun mencengkeram kedua bahu Chanyeol saat merasakan sesapan pria itu pada dadanya semakin kuat. Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah. Pria ber-eyeliner itu melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu benda yang keras menekan-nekan bokongnya. Dan debaran jantungnya kembali menggila saat menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah penis Chanyeol.

"Baek.. 'adik'ku bangun lagi."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah yang begitu menggoda. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar memerah sempurna saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan begitu santainya.

"A-aku akan mem- _blow job-_ mu."

Baekhyun segera turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia segera menawarkan diri untuk melakukan _blow job_ pada Chanyeol, bukan karena ia agresif atau apa. Tapi ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol meminta lebih dari itu. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Jika kalian ingin tahu, Chanyeol adalah pria yang sangat mesum dan mudah terangsang. Baekhyun agak kewalahan dengan hal itu pada awalnya. Ia selalu menolak saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkannya, dan menggantinya dengan _blow job_ agar kekasihnya itu tetap dapat menyalurkan hasratnya tanpa harus 'memasuki' Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu memiliki alasan mengapa ia selalu menolak Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin melakukan seks yang sebenarnya saat keduanya telah menikah. Alasan yang cukup logis.

Baekhyun berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat ia membuka resleting jeans Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan 'benda pusaka' Chanyeol dari dalam sana. Ia agak terkejut saat penis panjang Chanyeol yang sudah sangat hard mencuat dan menyentuh ujung hidungnya sesaat setelah ia mengeluarkannya dari 'sangkarnya'. Baekhyun menggengam dan sedikit meremas penis Chanyeol, membuat si empunya menggeram tertahan.

"Ngghh Baek.."

Baekhyun mengarahkan ujung penis itu kedalam mulutnya, lalu mengulumnya. Ia menjilat keseluruhan batang penis Chanyeol dengan lidahnya. Dari ujung ke pangkal, kembali ke ujung, lalu memainkan lidah lincahnya diatas lubang kencing Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat mendengar kekasihnya itu mendesah hebat. Ia menghisap ujung penis Chanyeol kuat-kuat, lalu dengan tangan kirinya ia mengocok bagian pangkal penis.

"Ahhh.. Baekh, cukup."

Baekhyun kebingungan saat Chanyeol meraih kepalanya dan menghentikan kegiatannya pada penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat sekitaran bibir Baekhyun yang basah akan salivanya sendiri bercampur dengan precum dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurut saat Chanyeol mengajaknya berdiri.

"Baek, ijinkan aku.."

Chanyeol meremas bongkahan bokong sintal Baekhyun dari balik jeans yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun refleks memegang lengan Chanyeol dan menggeleng kuat.

"T-tidak, Yeol."

"Kali ini saja.."

"T-tidak."

Baekhyun masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Matanya melirik ke arah penis Chanyeol yang semakin menegak. Sejujurnya, ada kalanya ia merasa penasaran dengan rasa seks yang sesungguhnya. Ia juga ingin merasakan penis Chanyeol didalam lubangnya, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan menggeseknya. Aku bersumpah tidak akan memasukkan penisku kedalam lubangmu. Hm?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bimbang. Dalam satu sisi, ia sedikit merasa iba pada Chanyeol. Tapi satu sisi lain, ia takut Chanyeol melanggar janjinya. Ia menghela nafas. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Chanyeol, mengusapnya lembut. Chanyeol hampir tak percaya ketika Baekhyun dengan malu-malu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mmh.."

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus. Dengan cekatan, ia bergerak melepas jeans Baekhyun beserta dalamannya. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan pipi bersemu. Damn, ia benar-benar telanjang di hadapan Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh polos Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sangat malu ditatap seperti itu.

Tangannya menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hampir menyentuh penisnya yang juga sudah mulai menegang, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia meraih pinggang Baekhyun lalu menempelkan kedua tubuh mereka. Lebih spesifik, kedua penis mereka.

"Nggh Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menekan dan menggesek penisnya ke milik Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam, mereka—kedua tangannya— meremas bokong Baekhyun dengan gemas. Baekhyun menurut saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya menungging dibawah lantai. Baekhyun kembali menggeliat kala bibir dan lidah Chanyeol mulai beraksi di sekitar hole Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol.. kau sudah berjanji bukan?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mengurut penisnya sendiri lalu menjepitnya diantara bongkahan bokong Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya meraih penis Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu besar, lalu mengocoknya cepat.

"Tenang saja baby~"

Baekhyun mendesah, sementara Chanyeol mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya diantara jepitan butt kekasihnya. Baekhyun merasa nikmat dan geli bercampur menjadi satu. Lima menit kemudian, tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat, ia orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya yang lemas melengkung dan terjatuh kebawah, sedangkan bagian belakang tubuhnya masih tetap menungging karena tangan kanan Chanyeol menahan pinggulnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ditampungnya seluruh sperma milik Baekhyun di tangan kirinya. Ia melumuri penisnya sendiri dengan sedikit sperma Baekhyun, lalu menumpahkan sisanya di permukaan lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang belum sadar sepenuhnya akibat orgasme hebat yang ia rasakan, kembali dibuat terkejut dengan benda keras yang memasuki lubangnya.

"Aargh! Y-yeol, apa yang nggh kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang, dan menemukan Chanyeol, dengan wajah yang menahan nikmat sedang berusaha memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek.."

"Akh! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu yeol! Ssshh sakit sekali.."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menahan sakit. Chanyeol mengelus pinggang Baekhyun, lalu dengan satu dorongan ia menancapkan penisnya dalam-dalam.

"AAKH!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Aneh, Baekhyun merasa sakit, tapi secara bersamaan ia juga merasakan nikmat. Baekhyun ingin merasakan lebih.

"Nngghh yeolh.."

Tanpa disuruh, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Lama kelamaan semakin cepat. Desahan dan erangan Baekhyun membuatnya semakin bernafsu menggagahi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Uhh, kenapa Yeol?"

Baekhyun bingung saat Chanyeol mencabut penisnya dari dalam holenya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi telentang diatas lantai.

"Aku.. ingin melihat wajahmu."

Baekhyun tersipu. Dikalungkannya kedua lengannya pada leher kekasihnya saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan penisnya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Beberapa belas menit kemudian, desahan keduanya semakin menggila, segila tusukan penis Chanyeol pada lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasmenya untuk yang kedua kali, kemudian disusul oleh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah dibawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun yang penuh peluh. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum malu-malu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tuan pelanggar janji." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol perlahan

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau menyesalinya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Manamungkin ia menyesalinya. Well, meskipun tadinya ia sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol tidak menepati janjinya. Tapi jika tahu rasanya akan senikmat ini, daridulu ia pasti tak akan menolak.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum penuh cinta. Baekhyun refleks mendorong tubuh Chanyeol saat mendengar suara orang lain disana. Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita berdiri mematung dihadapan keduanya. Baekhyun memelototkan matanya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol

"H-hai.. a-aku Park Yoora. Noonanya Chanyeol."

"N-noona?" Chanyeol ikut mematung.

Baekhyun buru-buru meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sangat panik dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Noona Chanyeol pasti akan marah padanya dan Chanyeol setelah ini. Baru pertama kali bertemu dengan satu-satunya keluarga Chanyeol, tapi ia malah membuat kesan yang sangat buruk. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Sial, bagaimana ini?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memperhatikan Yoora yang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Apa wanita itu ingin menelepon polisi karena ia dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh diluar nikah? Sepertinya bukan. O-oh, jangan-jangan Yoora ingin mengambil pisau atau pistol untuk membunuh Baekhyun karena merusak orientasi seksual adiknya?

"Yoora noona, m-maafkan kami. Aku dan Chanyeol—"

"Cha! Aku sudah menemukan handycamku. Apa kalian mau melakukannya sekali lagi untukku?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat wanita itu mengangkat handycam didepan wajahnya dengan semangat. Mengulang apa? Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan gila kakaknya segera melindungi Baekhyun dibelakang tubuhnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"NOONA!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **[EPILOG]**

"Baek, ada seseorang mencarimu. Ia bilang, ia ingin melamar kerja disini. Kapan kau bisa melakukan interview dengannya?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk.

"Suruh dia masuk sekarang, hyung. Lagipula aku sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan."

Lelaki bernama Minseok yang ia rekrut setahun lebih yang lalu sebagai manager cafenya itu mengangguk, lalu keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

"Yeol, kau saja yang mewawancarainya ya? Aku malas."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun saat kekasihnya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hei, kau kan pemilik cafe ini, bukannya aku. Jangan malas begitu, aku disini mendampingimu."

Sejak cafe Baekhyun diluncurkan dua tahun yang lalu, respon yang ia dapatkan cukup memuaskan. Cafenya selalu ramai dan diminati banyak pelanggan. Ia juga sudah mempekerjakan beberapa karyawan seperti koki, pelayan, dan office boy. Kini ia hanya bertugas mengontrol jalannya cafe saja. Sementara Chanyeol, kini bekerja sebagai asisten direktur di perusahan Noonanya, yang sebenarnya adalah peninggalan kedua orang tua mereka. Jika keadaan perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh kakaknya itu sedang tidak sesibuk biasanya, ia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Baekhyun di cafenya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Baekhyun membetulkan letak duduknya dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Silahkan masuk."

Seorang gadis bertopi dan mengenakan masker tampak memasuki ruangannya dengan membawa selembar map yang sepertinya berisi berkas-berkas yang biasanya diperlukan untuk melamar kerja. Gadis itu membungkuk, Baekhyun menyuruhnya duduk.

"Bisa kau tanggalkan masker dan topimu lalu memperkenalkan diri?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dilepasnya topi itu dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan surai pirang kecoklatannya. Gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, lalu dengan cepat melepas maskernya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

"Namaku Quetta Kleetacia. Aku berasal dari Spanyol dan ingin melamar kerja di cafemu."

.

.

.

END END END/?

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaaa selesai juga XD Maaf yaa kalau endingnya ga sesuai harapan. Maaf jugaaa kalo adegan enaena nya ga hot :/

Chap ini memang panjang ya hehe, tadinya mau saya pisah jadi dua chapter lagi, tapi karna bakal makan waktu lama lagi, jadinya saya jadiin satu chapter aja hehe

Makasih banyak yaa yang selama ini udah baca, fav/follow/review ff ini :*

Setelah ini, saya ga janji bakal update ff yang lain dalam waktu dekat ini(atau malah hiatus) soalnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi acara married saya datang /malah curhat/ xD

Review lagi ya? Sampai jumpa lagiiii! \\(^-^)/

Love ya!


End file.
